Phineas 2: Los Agentes del Tiempo
by Goldenhog
Summary: "He hallado a dos sujetos con lecturas de reciente viaje temporal. Esperando futuras ordenes."
1. Prologo: Hace 20 años en el Futuro

**Wow, fanfiction. Nunca crei que lo extrañara tanto. Pero bueno, he vuelto con la secuela de mi otro fic, 'Phineas: Problemas con el tiempo'. Y, ahora, como lo diria Valve...**

**COPYRIGHT LOLOLOLOLOL**

**Phineas, Ferb y todos lo relacionado es propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh**

**Marie Flynn es propiedad de sam-ely-member, Angelus19 y Melty94**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo: Hace 20 años en el futuro...<strong>

7 de Febrero. La fecha que hacia que una mujer rompiese en llanto cuando oia el nombre de cierta persona. En esta fecha, hace 10 años, una mujer perdio lo que mas preciaba.

Esta mujer ahora estaba preparando el almuerzo para su hija, pero no dejaba de soltar lagrimas y pequeños sollozos. Su hija estaba en su cuarto, pensando.

'Quisiera entender que pasa con mi mama.' Pensaba la niña, 'Cada 7 de Febrero es igual, pero no se la razon. Soy su hija Marie, ¿Por que no me dice que sucedio que la pone asi?' Efectivamente, la niña se llamaba Marie Flynn, 'Bueno, ya espere demasiado. Es hora que lo descubra por mi misma. ¿Pero como?' Fue entonces que ella tuvo una idea:

'Lo tengo, ¡su diario! Pero necesito que este distraida...' En ese momento se oyo el telefono. La madre de Marie, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, fue a contestar. 'Que suerte.' Penso mientras se dirigia al cuarto de su madre. Ella era muy ordenada, pero lo que sea que la tormente provoco que la habitacion parezca un tiradero.

Despues de un rato de buscar, Marie encontro el diario de su madre. Lo abrio y comenzo a buscar la fecha 7 de Febrero de 2027. Encontro la de este año, pero aun no habia escrito nada. Entonces busco la del año pasado. Alli estaba escrito -

_7 de Febrero de 2026_

_Hoy se cumplen 9 años desde que perdi a aquel que amaba... Hoy sera un dia sombrio para mi._

Eso era todo. '¿9 años? Bueno, veamos.' Penso Marie antes de comenzar a buscar la fecha 7 de Febrero de 2017. Al encontrarla, la leyo -

_7 de Febrero de 2017_

_Querido diario,_

_Hoy fue un dia excepcional, ¡AL FIN PUDE ENCONTRARME CON EL! Y me asegurare de que este sea el mejor dia de todos para ambos, ya que seguro el tendra que partir una vez mas._

'No entiendo.' Penso Marie. Hasta donde leyo, parecio un gran dia, no habia motivos para el interminable llanto. Pero luego noto que al fondo de esa pagina habia algo mas escrito -

_ACTUALIZACION: La noche estubo excelente, pero hasta ahi llego mi felicidad. 23:47 horas. El se fue. ¿Que hare con mi vida ahora?_

'Ya veo, ¿Pero quien es este 'El' que tantas veces se menciona?' Penso la niña mientras revisaba dias antes y dias despues. Pero unos dias despues pudo encontrar algo -

_12 de Febrero de 2017_

_Querido diario,_

_Hoy en el hospital me dijeron que estoy embarazada. Quizas el no este conmigo ahora, pero mi hijo/hija me ayudara a nunca olvidarlo._

'Pero... yo naci el 15 de Septiembre... bueno, quizas solo este mal la fecha.' Pensaba Marie. Claro, ella no sabia nada de eso aun, 'Aun con esto hay mucho sin responder, ¿Quien es este 'el'? ¿Que le sucedio? y lo mas impor-'

"¡Que haces aqui jovencita!" Era su madre quien la habia visto con su diario en las manos.

"Err... ¡Nada! Solo estaba leyendo un libro..." Dijo Marie tratando de disimular.

"Si, leyendo MI DIARIO." Contesto su madre antes de quitarle su diario de las manos, "Sabes que no debes tocarlo Marie."

"Solo trataba de averiguar que te pasa... Estas asi cada año en el mismo dia... Pero nunca me dijiste por que..."

Isabella lanzo un suspiro y dijo, "Si te lo digo, ¿crees poder soportarlo?"

"Supongo que si." Dijo Marie un poco dudosa, ¿era tan malo lo que habia pasado?

"Bueno..." En ese momento, Isabella saco una caja de abajo de su cama. Al abrirla, Marie pudo ver los objetos que contenia dentro: Una foto cubierta de polvo, un pequeño cubo, un papel y un frasco con agua oxigenada dentro(segun decia la etiqueta del frasco, la cual estaba muy empolvada)

Isabella tomo la foto, la desenpolvo y se la mostro a Marie. Parecia ser una foto grupal de su madre y su grupo de amigos. Los conocia a todos en la foto, su madre, su tio Ferb, Buford, Baljeet y el grupo de exploradoras del cual su madre era lider. Sin embargo habia una figura, justo al lado de su madre en la imagen, que le resultaba conocida, sin embargo no recordaba de cuando o donde.

"¿Quien es este niño?" Pregunto Marie mientras apuntaba en la imagen a un niño con cabeza de triangulo y cabello rojo.

"Ese... es tu padre. Se llama Phineas Flynn." Marie estaba sorprendida, si ese niño ahora es su padre, ¿Donde estaba? ¿No deberia estar aqui con su familia?

"Phineas... ¿Que sucedio con el?" Pregunto Marie.

"Pues... Todo comenzo un dia de verano..." Y entonces Isabella procedio a explicarle a su hija todo lo que vivio con Phineas. Desde que lo conocio hasta el dia anterior a en el que construyo la maquina del tiempo, "Luego lo vi a el en mi habitacion desempacando sus cosas."

"Vaaaya. ¿Y que sucedio despues?"

"Bueno, Phineas viajo al pasado. Ya que yo no fui con el, el tuvo que contarme su aventura."

"¿Y como fue?"

"Bien... Pues el aparecio el dia en que conocimos a Meap y..." Y luego Isabella comenzo a relatar lo sucedido en el viaje de Phineas. Para mas informacion, vease mi otro fic 'Phineas: Problemas con el tiempo' donde se explica todo, "Y despues nos tomamos de la mano y cantamos 'Carpe Diem' juntos. Fue increible..."

"Mama, ¿ya estamos llegando a la razon por la que te deprimes? ¡Tengo que ir al baño!" Reprocho Marie.

"No te iras hasta que termine de contarte lo que sucedio." Ordeno Isabella.

"Gah, esta bien." Dijo Marie, un poco molesta.

"¿Por donde iba? ¡Ah si! El dia siguiente, yo y Phineas encontramos una nota en la puerta frontal, la nota decia..." Entonces Isabella noto que su hija estaba distraida quitandole el polvo al papel que estaba dentro de la caja. En cuanto acabo, leyo lo que el papel decia en voz alta:

" 'Lleva la maquina del tiempo al puente de Swamp Ville y no te pasara nada.' "

"Si, es esa nota de la que estoy hablando. Phineas solo la ignoro, y desde entonces todo se fue a la mi**da."

Marie quedo sorprendida; su madre no decia groserias muy seguido.

"Al dia siguiente, unos sujetos vestidos con lo que parecia un chaleco anti-balas que les cubria todo el cuerpo y una mascara anti-gas ambos de color negro, irrumpieron en mi casa y trataron de llevarse a Phineas. Yo lo ayude a escapar tanto como me fue posible."

"¿Pero escapo, verdad? Despues de todo, lo que me estas relatando es de hace 20 años."

"Si, escapo. Y nadie lo ha visto durante 10 años."

"Pero volvio y se encontro contigo, ¿verdad?"

"Veo que leiste bastante de mi diario. Bueno, ya sabes toda la historia."

"Excepto que no se que le paso, ¿por que no esta aqui AHORA? ¿Aun esta escapando o algo asi?" Dicho esto, Isabella puso una cara aun mas triste, le puso una mano en el hombro a su hija y le dijo,

"Para ponerlo simple, ahora esta en un mejor lugar." En ese momento, Isabella y Marie comenzaron a sentir un aroma... como si algo se... quemara... "¡AY! ¡SE QUEMA EL ALMUERZO!" Dijo Isabella antes de correr a la cocina. Marie simplemente camino de vuelta a su habitacion.

'Vaya, que historia tan larga... Realmente, quisiera poder hacer algo para tener a mi padre conmigo... Un minuto...

Je je... Ya se que voy a hacer hoy.'

/

Hace 20 años...

Era un dia lluvioso en Danville. Y en la residencia Garcia-Shapiro, alguien toco el timbre. Segundos despues, la puerta se abrio, revelando detras de esta a Isabella Garcia-Shapiro y a Phineas Flynn. Al parecer alguien dejo una nota clavada en la puerta. La nota decia:

'Lleva la maquina del tiempo al puente de Swamp Ville y no te pasara nada.'

"Esta nota me da mala espina, Phineas. ¿Que haras?"

"Isabella, es solo un papel que seguramente algun bromista escribio. No te preocupes...

No pasara nada."

* * *

><p><strong>Tengo grandes planes para este fic. GRANDES planes.<strong>


	2. Una invitada

**Hola otra vez; continuemos con la historia. Pero primero respuestas a reviews.**

**"LOL Marieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**  
><strong>Hola, soy Gene y seguro ya te habrás olvidado de mí ¬¬ xDDDD<strong>  
><strong>Venía a vagabundear a cuando ¡SORPRESA! OTRO FIC TUYO 8DDDDD!<strong>  
><strong>¡Y ESTÁ BUENÍSIMO! O sea HELLOOOOOOOOOOO xDDDDD! ¿Es una secuela de "Problemas en el Tiempo" O.o<strong>  
><strong>¡Ya qué! ¡Estupendo fic, y ya me tienes comiéndome las uñas (sí, lo hago ^^;)!" -agatalapinguina<strong>

**- No, no me olvide. Digo, tu apareceras en este fic, se supone que debo recordarte para eso, ¿no? Te deje un review en 'Un Verano fuera de lo Normal'. Y si, este fic es una continuacion de 'Problemas con el tiempo'. Sabes, aun me acuedo de que dijiste que tu nombre es dificil de pronunciar. INCORRECTO. Por lo menos en mi caso. O quizas yo lo este pronunciando mal(no hay mucha gente llamada Genezaret), pero bueno, eso no lo se.**

**"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**  
><strong>¡Que alucine! ¿De donde te sacas ideas tan buenas? Tengo unas ganas locas de saber como continua!<strong>  
><strong>1er review!<strong>  
><strong>Ya que estoy, podrías leerte alguna de historias y dejarme un review, a ver que te parecen.<strong>  
><strong>Un saludo, Dani." -rawGManonimo<strong>

**- Quizas lea alguna de tus historias un dia de estos. Te debo un review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Una Invitada<strong>

Era algo inusual ver la casa Flynn-Fletcher sin movimiento alguno, sin embargo vamos al patio trasero de la casa Garcia-Shapiro, ya que la otra casa no tiene nada que ver con esta historia.

"Hey Phineas, ¿Que estas haciendo?" Le pregunto Isabella a su amor secreto.

Phineas, quien estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un arbol, mirando hacia al cielo, le dijo, "Estoy reflexionando."

"¿Acerca de que?" Respondio con curiosidad la niña.

"Acerca de que mis invenciones podrian tener un impacto negativo en el futuro. Yo pude atestiguar lo que sucedio cuando use la maquina del tiempo, y no fue bonito. ¿Quizas mis invenciones hayan causado algun desastre en el futuro?"

"Ay, vamos Phineas. Tu sabes que nunca le podrias hacer daño a nadie. Ni siquiera involuntariamente."

Phineas se limito a seguir mirando al cielo, preocupado. Isabella se sento junto a el.

Despues de un momento, Isabella rompio el silencio, "Sabes, recien se me ocurrio algo. Si viajaste al pasado y paso todo lo que dijiste que paso, ¿No se tendria que haber creado una paradoja temporal?"

"Si, supongo que si. A menos que esa teoria de las lineas de tiempo multiples sea correcta."

Ambos volvieron a su silencio, cuando de la puerta trasera de la casa, aparecio la segunda al mando de la tropa de Isabella, Gretchen.

"Hola chicos, ¿Que hacen?"

"Nada. Supongo que ire a buscar a Pinky." Dijo Isabella antes de ponerse de pie y entrar a la casa. Gretchen se arrodillo en frente de Phineas y le dijo,

"¿Que sucede? Es raro verte sin hacer nada."

"No lo se. Quizas tenga algo que ver con lo que te conte."

"¿Acerca de mi otra yo gustando de ti?" Phineas respondio a eso asintiendo, "Bueno, esa era mi otra yo, no la yo que soy ahora."

"Ya lo se. Pero no me gusta mentirle a la gente. Ya tuve que decirle a Isabella que mi primer beso fue el que me dio ella."

"¿Y por que no le dices la verdad?"

"¡Te mataria! Y no estoy seguro de que haria conmigo, pero no quiero averiguarlo."

"Pues tendras que averiguarlo si quieres dejar de mentirle."

"¿Es que no me oiste? ¡Te matara! ¡Y quizas a mi me deje minusvalido!"

"Con esos comentarios, parece que gustas mas de mi que de Isabella." Apenas Gretchen dijo esto, Phineas quedo en shock. Luego, lentamente volvio la vista hacia el cielo.

Un momento despues, volvio Isabella al patio trasero y dijo, "Hey Phineas, te tengo noticias."

Gretchen y Phineas se pusieron de pie, "¿Que sucede?" Pregunto el pelirrojo.

"Ferb va a volver de Inglaterra. Al parecer surgieron problemas en el aeropuerto, aunque no estoy segura de que paso exactamente."

"¡Asi que Ferb regresara!" Dijeron Gretchen y Phineas al mismo tiempo, emocionados, pero por distintas razones.

"Claro, tenemos que ir a recogerlo al aeropuerto en 2 horas."

En ese momento se oyo un pequeño sonido, como si alguien estuviera en el arbol, "¿Que fue eso?" Dijo Gretchen en voz baja.

"Al parecer vino del arbol." Respondio Phineas, aun en voz baja.

"Ire a echar un vistazo." Dijo Isabella, aunque en voz alta. Luego fue donde el arbol y comenzo a treparlo. Y, al mismo tiempo en que la niña se perdio entre las hojas, otra niña salto del arbol.

Esta pequeña era parecida a Isabella, solo que con cabello rojo, y mucho mas corto, y con ropa naranja en lugar de rosa. Y tenia pecas en el rostro.

"Hola. ¿Podrian decirme donde esta Phineas Flynn?" Dijo la chiquilla. Luego Phineas levanto su brazo derecho y dijo,

"Presente." Entonces a la niña se le iluminaron los ojos y, de repente comenzo a abrazar fuertemente a Phineas.

"¡Al fin te encontre!" Dijo alegremente la niña, y Phineas estaba tan emocionado que no podia respirar. De hecho no estaba emocionado. Y de hecho no podia respirar por que se estaba asfixiando.

Gretchen miraba la situacion y se reia en voz baja, "¡Gracias por ser de mucha ayuda!" Le dijo Phineas con el poco aire que le quedaba. Al escuchar esto, Isabella salto del arbol y pregunto,

"¿Que suc-?" Entonces vio a la niña abrazando a Phineas y Gretchen solo riendose. Isabella corrio y rapidamente separo a los dos.

"Ahora si, ¿que sucede?" Ella no obtuvo una respuesta inmediata, ya que Gretchen estaba esforzandose por no estallar en risa, Phineas estaba en el suelo recuperando oxigeno y la niña misteriosa la miraba como si fuera una niña perdida encontrando a su madre(claramente desconociendo que este era el caso).

"Mama..." Susurro la niña nueva.

"Acaso me dijiste... ¿Mama?" Dijo Isabella quien pudo escuchar el susurro.

"Wow... La maquina del tiempo funciono..." Dijo la niña con un volumen de voz apenas mas alto que antes.

"¿Maquina del tiempo? ¿Quieres decir que...?" Dijo Isabella, mostrando cada vez mas emocion con cada silaba.

"Si. Soy tu hija del futuro." Entonces la cara de Isabella mostro una felicidad tan intensa... que daba miedo.

"Que bien, casi me asfixia una paradoja." Dijo secamente Phineas.

"Me siento muy feliz de al fin ver a mi padre..." Dijo la niña mientras caminaba hacia Phineas. Al oir esto, Isabella exploto. Como un globo. Pero no literalmente. En realidad solto un fuerte y agudo grito.

Una vez recupero la audicion, Phineas se puso de pie, "¿Eres... mi hija?"

"¿No me parezco a tu y a mama si fueran combinados?" Entonces Phineas se puso a pensar... el e Isabella combinados...

Un Phineas con cabello negro y largo y con vestido rosa sobre una camisa blanca... El resultado tenia tanto sentido como un hipopotamo con alas, lo cual es decir mucho considerando que lo estaba imaginando... 'Quizas alreves...' Penso Phineas.

Entonces penso en una Isabella con cabello corto y rojo y con ropa naranja... Y noto que la imagen en su mente era la misma que la que estaba frente a el.

"Wow, ¿y que nombre le puse a mi hija?" Preguntaron Phineas e Isabella al mismo tiempo.

La niña rio un poco y dijo,

"Me llamo Marie."


	3. Interrumpidos

**¿Listos para mas Agentes del Tiempo? ¿No? ¡Pues lo leeras igual!**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**"Que me da, que me da, QUE ME DAAAAAAAAA!**  
><strong>Casi me muero al imaginarme la escena, te lo juro!<strong>  
><strong>Me imaginé a Phineas, Isabella y Marie en esa escena y no me desmayé por un milagro!<strong>  
><strong>Ahora es cuando Phineas se da cuenta de que Isabella es la madre de Marie y por lo tanto su esposa en el futuro! Tengo unas ganas bestiales de ver la cara que se le queda!<strong>  
><strong>Continualo, espero con ansia el siguiente capi!<strong>  
><strong>Dani is out, peace!" -rawGManonimo<strong>

**-La idea la obtuve de un dibujo hecho por agatalapinguina. El plan original era que se encontraran en medio del desastre, pero reserve esa entrada para otro personaje...**

**"no lo creo, ansió leer la siguiente parte, pondrás celosa a isabella no es verdad" -Seren Avro Tsukino**

**-¿Lo dices por Gretchen? Isabella no sabe nada de eso.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Interrumpidos<strong>

"AHORA todo tiene un poco de sentido." Dijo Gretchen.

Phineas, Gretchen, Marie e Isabella estaban sentados en la mesa del living esperando a que Vivian, la madre de Isabella, trajera algo de comer.

"A ver... repiteme de nuevo: ¿Que dijiste que me paso a mi?" Pregunto Phineas a su hija.

"Pues... No lo se. Mama no lo escribio en su diario, y luego solo dijo que estas en 'un lugar mejor'."

Phineas e Isabella se miraron el uno al otro con preocupacion en sus rostros. ¿Phineas estaba... muerto?

"Bueno, no es mi intencion deprimirlos, pero que Phineas este en 'un lugar mejor' suena a algo que Isabella diria." Dijo Gretchen.

"Pero sea lo que sea que haya pasado, esa es la razon por la que estoy aqui. Quiero remediarlo, para tener a mi padre conmigo." Dijo Marie.

"Entonces todo fue culpa de esa nota. Hmm..." Dijo Phineas antes de ponerse a pensar. Despues de un momento de silencio, Phineas se puso de pie y dijo, "Damas y caballeros... no esperen... bueno, como sea, ¡Ya se que vamos a hacer hoy!"

"¿Comer?" Pregunto Gretchen. Todos la miraron, "¿Que? Tengo mucha hambre. Y mira." Entonces la chica apunto al reloj, "Son las 14:00, tu mama fue al mercado HACE DOS HORAS." Continuo haciendo mucho enfasis en lo ultimo.

"Tienes razon, ¿Que habra pasado?" Pregunto Isabella. Era inusual, lo mas que tardo fue 28 minutos.

Y de la nada, algo rompio la ventana y comenzo a rodar en el suelo. Phineas siguio su curiosidad y tomo el objeto. Tenia forma de lata de refreso, excepto que era verde. Y en la parte superior tenia una...

No era una lata de refresco, ¡Era una granada! Phineas leyo la descripcion que tenia escrita para saber que hacer. Despues de un segundo, grito, "¡Todos! ¡Cierren los ojos y tapen sus oidos!" Entonces lanzo la granada lejos(aunque reboto devuelta al living), y ya todos con los oidos tapados y los ojos cerrados, escucharon un fuerte sonido. Y notaron que si no se hubiesen tapado los oidos, ese sonido los hubiera ensordecido.

Despues de un momento, Phineas comenzo a abrir lentamente los ojos, y pudo ver que la granada habia detonado. Ya no habia peligro, "¡Ya esta!" Grito y todos abrieron los ojos y se quitaron las manos de los lados de la cabeza.

"¿Que sucedio Phineas?" Pregunto Gretchen.

"Eso fue... una granada aturdidora..." Respondio Phineas, "Pero... por que..." Comenzo a pensar en voz alta, pero no termino.

Unas personas entraron por las ventanas, y una de ellas dijo en voz masculina, robotica y rapida, "¡Arriba las manos!"

Los niños obedecieron sin chistar, "¿Quienes son ustedes?" Pregunto Phineas. Eran cinco sujetos, 1.90 metros aprox., usando botas negras, chaleco anti-balas, un uniforme verde-negro y una mascara anti-gas blanca.

"Esos deben ser los sujetos de los que mi mama hablo..." Respondio Marie.

"¡Son los villanos!" Dijo Isabella, "¡Phineas, tenemos que sacarte de aqui!"

"¡Callense!" Dijo uno de los sujetos, "¡Si no lo hacen moriran aqui y ahora!"

"Yo los distraere, ustedes corran cuando nadie este mirando." Susurro Isabella. El resto asintio.

"¡Dije callados, mocosos del diablo!" Respondio el mismo sujeto con un tono mas agresivo.

"Lo siento... es que quiero ir al baño." Dijo Isabella y comenzo a hacer muecas para que le creyeran.

"...Esta bien. Pero te estaremos vigilando." Le contesto el sujeto. Isabella, aun con las manos al aire, camino hacia el baño, y los sujetos la siguieron. En cuanto ninguno de los cinco intrusos podia verlos, Phineas, Gretchen y Marie se pusieron en puntitas de pie y comenzaron a huir de la casa. Aunque no sabian exactamente adonde ir.

Llegaron hasta la calle y comenzaron a correr hacia el aeropuerto. Ferb podria ser de ayuda. No pudieron correr demasiado, cuando llegaron a la casa de Buford, otros tres sujetos, visualmente identicos entre si y a los que habian visto antes, salieron dando una patada a la puerta. Ya no podian seguir por esa direccion.

"¡Tengo una idea! ¡Siganme!" Dijo Gretchen y comenzo a correr hacia el patio de la casa de Buford. Igual que en la casa de Phineas y Ferb, a un lado del garaje hay un espacio por donde se puede ir directamente al patio trasero. Siguieron ese camino, saltaron la cerca, y comenzaron a correr de patio trasero en patio trasero.

Luego de unos 13 patios, vieron un robot sobrevolando el cielo. Un pequeño robot de gran velocidad. El robot solo los miraba mientras los seguia, una simple flotante y movil camara de vigilancia. Para evitar mas persecuciones, Marie le lanzo una piedra al pequeño robot. Al sentir el golpe, una luz naranja que estaba en la parte trasera del robot, se torno roja, y el robot aumento la velocidad y se posiciono justo en frente de la cara de Marie, volando de reversa para tener una distancia de 20 centimetros.

Y cuando no lo esperaba, un flash aparecio frente sus ojos, cegandola y haciendola tropezar. Al escuchar el grito de dolor de Marie, Phineas y Gretchen volvieron con ella y la ayudaron a recuperar la vision. Phineas sintio un poco de enojo al ver que ese robot lastimo a su hija. Tomo una piedra del suelo y se lo lanzo al robot con todas sus fuerzas. El robot cayo hecho pedazos al ser golpeado con la piedra.

Una vez Marie pudo ver bien, el grupo vio a un grupo de esos 'soldados' o lo que sean, siguiendo sus pasos. Debian seguir.

Continuaron hasta llegar al bosque. Si estas personas estaban armadas, entonces estar en un lugar tan abierto seria un riesgo.

Y era cierto, "¡Corran en Zig Zag!" Grito Phineas, ya que pudo ver a los sujetos desenfundando pistolas. Y en cuanto las otras dos chicas tambien lo vieron, comenzaron a zigzagear.

Luego de evadir las balas por MUY poco, Phineas pudo ver hasta donde los estaba llevando Gretchen: La cabaña de las exploradoras.

En lugar de la entrada normal, Gretchen simplemente pateo la puerta, sorprendiendo a todos.

"¡Gretchen! ¿Que sucede?" Dijo Adyson.

"¡No hay tiempo! ¡Adyson, Ginger! ¡Necesito que vengan conmigo! ¡Milly, Holly y Katie distra-!"

"¡Calmate!" Dijo Isabella... un momento... ¿¡Isabella!

"¡Mama! ¿Que haces aqui?" Dijo Marie, sorprendida.

"Tengo una salida secreta en el baño." Explico Isabella, "Puedo ayudarlos: Miren esto." Entonces Isabella presiono una parte de la pared, y desde el suelo emergio dramaticamente un cuatriciclo. Del largo suficiente como para llevar a toda la tropa, "¡Suban!" Ordeno Isabella. Ella se sento en frente como conductora, Phineas detras de ella, luego Gretchen y despues Marie, "¡Adyson, Ginger, ustedes tambien!" Adyson y Ginger subieron tambien.

"Ustedes tres: Distraigan a esos tipos tanto como puedan." Le dijo Gretchen a Milly, Holly y Katie. Entonces Isabella encendio el cuatriciclo y, rompiendo la pared, huyo a toda velocidad.

"¿Y que haremos ahora?" Dijo Milly. Y casi en ese mismo momento, las tres estaban rodeadas por esos sujetos.

"Hablen: ¿Donde estan los chicos que huyeron?" Dijo uno de ellos.

"Esto no terminara bien." Dijo Katie.


	4. Maniobras Evasivas

**Buenos dias/tarde/noche, lector/a. Continuemos.**

**"OMYGOSH O.o! GOLDENHOG, YA ERES TODO UN MAESTRO DEL SCI-FI 8DDDDD!**  
><strong>¡Marie, Phineas, Isabella...! ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡Eres todo un escritor! Y lo digo de verdad ¬¬<strong>  
><strong>Con respecto al review que me dejaste en mi fic (tú sabes cuál)... lo sé... estoy algo... no sé... cansada de todo esto... siento que ya no sirvo para los fics T-T<strong>  
><strong>¡Ya, no te quiero deprimir! ¿Qué te decía? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Vamos que quiero leer máaaaaaaaaas xDDDDDD!<strong>  
><strong>Chauu ;)" - agatalapinguina<strong>

**-¡NO TE RINDAS CON LOS FICS! No es que no sirvas, si no que lo complicaste demasiado. Digo, es 'Phineas y Ferb: A traves de la Segunda Dimension', y ademas de una segunda dimension, trajiste viajes en el tiempo, OCs y muchas cosas mas. Trata de 'simplificar' la historia tanto como puedas.**

**COPYRIGHT LOLOLOL**

**Phineas, Ferb y todos lo relacionado es propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh**

**Marie Flynn es propiedad de sam-ely-member, Angelus19 y Melty94**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Maniobras Evasivas<strong>

"Odio a Isabella. Ya lo dije." Dijo Holly.

"¡No tenemos tiempo para ustedes! ¡Digannos donde se fueron esos niños! ¡O si no tendran balas en lugar de cerebro!" Dijo uno de los sujetos.

Mientras tanto, a unos kilometros del aeropuerto de Danville:

"Y esa es toda la historia." Dijo Isabella, quien acababa de explicar la situacion a Adyson y a Ginger.

"Je, ya sabia que tu y Phineas terminarian juntos. Y aqui tenemos a la prueba." Dijo Ginger apuntando hacia Marie. Entonces Ginger tuvo una idea: "Oye, Marie, ¿Tu debes conocerme en el futuro, verdad?"

"Si, asi es." Respondio Marie.

"Y por casualidad... ya sabes... ¿Sabes con quien estoy casada?"

"Supongo que TU deberias saberlo." Dicho esto, Marie y Ginger rieron un poco.

Mientras, Phineas tenia su propio conflicto en la mente, 'Asi que asi se siente ser el unico chico en un grupo de chicas...' Pensaba Phineas.

"Hey chicas... y Phineas, perdon por interrumpirlos, pero, ¡Nos persiguen!" Dijo Adyson. Y era cierto, siguiendo al grupo venian otros sujetos con motocicletas.

Los tipos desenfundaron pistolas y comenzaron a disparar, "¡Isabella, zig zag!" Grito Phineas. Isabella obedecio.

"¡Hey Phineas! ¡Mira!" Adyson comenzo a apuntar hacia las ruedas, "¡Son unos idiotas! ¡Nosotros estamos aqui arriba y ellos les disparan a las ruedas!" Entonces Phineas le dirigio una mirada de '¿En serio, Adyson?'. Luego la niña entendio y dijo, "Creo que... estan tratando de romper las ruedas para que reduzcamos la velocidad... Debi haberme dado cuenta antes... si..."

"¡Ya falta poco!" Dijo Isabella mientras conducia a toda velocidad hacia una colina, que serviria de rampa para saltar hacia la autopista, y de ahi seguir hacia el aeropuerto, "¡Sujetense fuerte! ¡Debo volar con este cuatriciclo!" Dicho eso, todos se sujetaron firmemente de quien estaba frente a cada uno.

Para Isabella todo paso en camara lenta: una vez que el cuatriciclo se despego del suelo, ella se pudo ver lentamente ganando altitud y luego cayendo hacia la autopista. Una vez tocaron el asfalto, todo volvio a velocidad normal.

Pero esta maniobra no retraso a los perseguidores, quienes hicieron lo mismo que Isabella para mantenerle el paso. Y no habia demasiado que hacer al respecto, ya que no habia demasiado trafico. Isabella podia usarlo como una forma de ganar distancia de esos tipos, pero este dia al parecer todos fueron al trabajo caminando.

Sin embargo, hay pequeños lapsos de suerte de vez en cuando: Un chico iba por la autopista en motocicleta, y uno de los tipos, preocupado por seguir disparando, no lo vio y chocaron el uno contra el otro. Los dos cuerpos se quedaron alli, pero del choque algo salio volando del bolsillo del sujeto y cayo justo en las manos de Phineas. Al parecer era una pequeña radio, de la cual se escucho un momento despues,

"Unidad DV12, 10-20." Se escucho en la pequeña radio. Nadie respondio, "Unidad DV12, 10-16." Se escucho despues de un momento. Entonces Phineas tuvo una idea. Podria tratar de averiguar quienes eran estos.

"Hey ustedes, ¡¿Quienes son y que quieren conmigo?" Grito Phineas a la radio.

"Pero que demonios... Ohhh... ya entiendo... Seamos corteses entonces... Buenos dias... Phineas." Salio de la radio. La voz era la misma que la de los otros sujetos, pero no era tan rapida.

"Pues... buenos dias, jefe de una banda que esta persiguiendome sin razon y de la cual ni siquiera se el nombre." Respondio Phineas.

"Je, en este momento solo te puedo decir el nombre de quienes te persiguen, si quieres saberlo. Si quieres saber mas, tendras que dejar que te capturemos."

"¡Ni loco! Creo que el nombre es suficiente."

"Muy bien... somos la Organizacion Paradox. Soldados. Cambio y fuera." Luego de esto, la radio se apago. Phineas solo la lanzo lejos, '¿Soldados? Hay algo muy retorcido detras de todo esto.' Penso Phineas.

"Muy bien, fue dificil, pero ya llegamos." Dijo Isabella, ya en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto.

Phineas hizo un gesto para que los demas lo sigan y corrieron al frente del aeropuerto. Pronto dieron reversa. ¿Por que? Las entradas estaban vigiladas. Habia un soldado en cada puerta. Y todos lo que entraban y salian del establecimiento actuaban como si no estuvieran alli.

Pero Phineas encontro su plan B: Las ventilas. Habia una ya abierta cerca del techo de lo que seria la planta baja. Phineas llego de un salto y ayudo a las chicas a subir.

"Q-q-q-que fr-fr-fr-frio hace aq-q-q-qui..." Dijo Marie.

"Pues es el unico camino hacia Ferb que se me ocurre." Respondio Phineas, quien parecia soportar el frio mejor que las demas.

Despues de un largo rato de arrastrarse por las ventilas, Gretchen pregunto, "¿Y como sabemos adonde ir, Phineas?"

"No tengo idea." Pero justo cuando el dijo esto, pudo ver al final un resplandor, "¡Alli esta la salida!" El grupo comenzo a arrastrarse tan rapidamente como pudo y al final llegaron. Llegaron a lo que parecia ser un baño.

"Pues, estamos adentro. Es algo." Dijo Ginger.

"No se por que, pero tengo el presentimiento de que no deberia estar aqui..." Dijo Phineas mientras Isabella fue a revisar la puerta para ver si decia para que genero era el baño.

"Baño de mujeres." Leyo Isabella en voz alta. Al escuchar esto, Phineas se tapo los ojos con las manos y dijo,

"¡No abrire los ojos hasta salir de aqui!" Hablaba en serio, ya que las chicas tuvieron que ayudarlo a salir.

Una vez fuera, Phineas abrio los ojos, y junto a las demas, vio el inmenso aeropuerto. Hallar a Ferb entre la inmensa cantidad de gente, maquinas, y ademas de que el edificio era de 4 pisos de alto, seria como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

"Tuve que perder de vista a unos soldados, tuve que arrastrarme por ventilas, tuve que empujar a un niño fuera del baño de mujeres, ¡Y AHORA TENGO QUE RECORRER UN LABERINTO!" Se quejo Adyson.

* * *

><p><strong>10-20<strong>

**10-16**

**Esos son los Codigos 10. Aqui hay una lista de que lo significan**

**www . apco911 . org / new / commcenter911 / downloads / 10codes . pdf**

**Solo quiten los espacios cuando lo peguen en la barra de direccion. Listo, eso es todo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**


	5. No se Escaparan

**Vaya, no actualize hace varios dias. Pero bueno, aqui sigue la historia.**

**Y ahora no respondere reviews porque no hubo ninguno.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: No se Escaparan<strong>

"Muy bien... ¿Por donde empezamos?" Pregunto Gretchen.

"...No lo se..." Dijo Phineas. Esta busqueda seria mas dificil que buscar la salida de un laberinto en la oscuridad absoluta y con los ojos vendados.

"¿Que tal si nos separamos?" Dijo Ginger.

"Er... esta bien, intentarlo no hara daño. Todos separense y busquen a Ferb. Nos vemos en este punto en 30 minutos."

"¡Si, señor!" Dijeron las chicas y comenzaron la busqueda, cada una en direccion distinta.

Mientras, Ferb estaba en el salon principal, sentado en una banca, esperando a su hermano. En eso, el ve un policia viendo un televisor, que al parecer estaba conectado a las camaras de seguridad. El se acerca y ve el televisor un momento, para pasar el tiempo. Pero en eso ve una figura que le llamo la atencion.

'¿Phineas?' Penso Ferb. A traves del televisor pudo ver a Phineas corriendo a traves de esa masa de gente. Luego la imagen cambio, quizas por que se puso a sintonizar otra camara. Esta vez pudo ver a Isabella, buscando entre los arbustos del salon del segundo piso. La imagen cambio una vez mas, esta vez mostrando a Gretchen. Una vez mas, esta vez a Ginger. Luego cambio de vuelta, pero esta vez no mostraba nada de interes.

'¿Que hacen ellos aqui? ¿Y por que no vinieron a recogerme?' Penso Ferb. Luego trato de sacar alguna conclusion logica a lo que pasaba, y habiendolo hecho, se dirigio al baño de mujeres.

Volviendo con Phineas, 'Siento que estoy yendo en circulos.' Penso Phineas, 'Quisiera qu-' En ese momento choco con alguien y cayo al suelo.

"Ups, lo siento. Dejame ayudarte." Dijo Phineas cuando se puso de pie.

"No, gracias. Estoy muy ocu-" Era Gretchen con quien habia chocado. Ambos estaban muy sorprendidos de haberse encontrado.

"¿Que haces aqui? ¡Tenemos que buscar a Ferb!" Le dijo el pelirrojo.

"Bueno, es dificil saber donde estoy con toda esta gente." Respondio Gretchen, "Phineas, antes de continuar, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Si, claro."

"Acerca de tu reaccion antes... cuando dije que tu gustabas de mi... ¿es cierto?"

"¡Debo irme!" Dijo Phineas antes de alejarse tan rapido como sus pies y la cantidad de gente le permitia. Gretchen estaba preocupada, ya que esas reacciones significan un 'si'. Y lo peor de todo, ella estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que ella tambien sentia algo por el. ¿Que pasara con Ferb y con Isabella si se supiera?

Al finalizar los 30 minutos, todos comenzaron a dirijirse de vuelta al frente del baño de mujeres, solo para encontrar que Ferb estaba alli esperandolos.

"¡Hermano! ¡Te estuvimos buscando! ¡Como supiste que vendriamos aqui!" Dijo Phineas.

"Facil, Ferb es tan inteligente que se dio cuenta de todo lo que paso, ¿verdad?" Dijo Gretchen, tratando de disimular que ya no sentia lo mismo por Ferb que antes.

"No. Solo adivine." Dijo Ferb. Al haber dicho esto, a todos se le cayo la mandibula hasta el suelo.

"¡¿Y por que no adivinaste antes?" Grito Adyson.

"Calmate Adyson." Dijo Isabella, "Entonces, creo que te tenemos que explicar mucho. Pero ahora no hay tiempo." Fue entonces que Ferb apunto hacia Marie, "Oh, ¿ella? Por ahora, digamos que ella es tu sobrina." Ferb no parecia asombrado.

"Vaya, es igual de callado aqui que en el futuro." Dijo Marie.

"Bueno, que estamos esperando, Isabella, recuerda la nota, debemos ir a Swamp Ville." Dijo Phineas.

"Tienes razon." Respondio Isabella, "Ir por tierra seria peligroso. Los hemos visto con armas y motocicletas."

"¿Que tal ir en avion?" Dijo Ferb.

"¡Tienes razon! Como lider de la tropa de exploradoras, el gobierno me paga los boletos y puedo llevar hasta 4 personas conmigo."

"¿4 personas? Eso significa que dos de nosotros deberan quedarse." Dijo Gretchen.

"No necesariamente. Una palabra - EQUIPAJE." Dijo Ferb, haciendo enfasis en la ultima palabra.

"¿Entonces dos de nosotros deberan ir apretados dentro de una maleta?" Dijo Phineas. Ferb respondio asintiendo, y apunto a la mochila para equipaje que tenia en us mano derecha. Era grande con forma de tubo. Ferb no empacaba mucho para los viajes, asi que dos personas entrarian ahi dentro sin problemas.

"Bueno, ¿Quien se ofrece?" Dijo Adyson, "YO no lo hare."

Todos comenzaron a lanzarse miradas entre ellos, hasta que alguien levanto la mano, "Yo lo hare." Dijo Phineas.

"Creo que yo lo acompañare." Dijo Gretchen. Phineas entonces le lanzo una mirada de preocupacion a Gretchen, pero ella le dijo en voz baja, "Tenemos que hablar."

"Entonces todo decidido. Vamos chicos." Dijo Isabella. El grupo comenzo a seguirla hasta el puesto de boletos. Phineas y Gretchen estaban detras del grupo.

"Gretchen... por favor..." Dijo Phineas en voz baja.

"No, Phineas. Ya se que tienes problemas en digerir todo este asunto del amor, pero quiero ayudarte."

Luego de comprar los boletos, pudieron ver a los soldados entrando al establecimiento, con lo que decidieron apurarse. Fueron detras de un arbusto y ayudaron a Phineas y a Gretchen a meterse dentro de la bolsa de Ferb. Luego Ferb se separo del grupo a preparar su equipaje para el vuelo.

Isabella, Marie, Adyson y Ginger continuaron y sin ser vistas pudieron subir al avion. Luego de un momento Ferb se les unio.

"Todos abrochense los cinturones, comenzara el despegue." Se escucho y todos obedecieron.

"¿Estan Phineas y Gretchen en el avion?" Pregunto Isabella. Ferb respondio dirigiendole un pulgar en alto.

"Listo, com- ¿Pero que demonios?" Dijo el piloto, y luego comenzaron a oirse sonidos. Sonidos como de una piedra golpeando metal. Los chicos miraron por las ventanas y vieron a esos soldados, disparando hacia el avion. El piloto comenzo el despegue lo mas rapido que pudo sin decir nada mas.

Pero aun elevados en el aire, se seguian oyendo esos sonidos. Por suerte el avion era lo suficientemente duro como para no dejar pasar las balas.

"Este va a ser un LARGO dia." Dijo Ginger.


	6. Quizas por Otro Camino

**Pues he tardado un poco menos esta vez. Y he traido un capitulo mas largo que lo normal. Y espero que sepan jugar ajedrez, por que habra una situacion con eso en este capitulo.**

**"Le pediste permiso a Angelus19 de devianart para usar su OC? Lo pregunto porque es el mismo nombre y misma descripcion que el OC de Angelus19 devianart. **  
><strong>Ella fue la primera en crearlo y el Fandom se ha apoderado de ese OC enormemente sin control." - por Xmortal<strong>

**-No, no le pedi permiso. Pero tampoco me apodere del personaje, deje bien en claro en el Prologo del fic que el personaje no era mio.**

**"Wow.**  
><strong>Me linkearon el fic por FB y lo empecé a leer por curiosa.<strong>  
><strong>Y aunque debo decir que está algo veloz XD está bueno 8D<strong>  
><strong>Me gusta eso del sci-fi y el misterio...<strong>  
><strong>Eeek =P<strong>  
><strong>Gracias también por el copyright por Marie, porque sí, soy la verdadera sam-ely-ember, lol C:<strong>  
><strong>Un abrazo y me suscribo a la historia." - por sam-ely-ember<strong>

**-Sere honesto, cuando vi en mi email que me llego un review TUYO, temi por mi fanfic. Pero fue inesperado encontrarme con esto. Que alivio.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: Quizas por Otro Camino<strong>

"Dime EXACTAMENTE, ¿Por que estas asi?" Dijo Gretchen a Phineas, ambos dentro de la bolsa de Ferb. No habia mucho lugar para los dos, pero aun asi estaban a un poco de distancia.

"No... tengo... idea..." Respondio Phineas, con un brillo rojo ligeramente visible en su rostro.

"Mira, yo ya se que yo te agrado... un poco mas de lo que puedes entender. Pero no olvidemos a Isabella, ¿No sentias algo por ella antes de todo esto?"

"Yo... aun... lo siento..." Dijo Phineas, muy nervioso.

"¿Te refieres a que sientes eso por DOS personas?"

"Supongo..."

"Pues no sabia que eso era posible... Creo que deberias reflexionar acerca de esto..."

Dicho esto, ambos niños quedaron en silencio, el brillo rojo en el rostro de Phineas aun en su lugar. Despues de un momento, Gretchen comenzo a revisar los bolsillos dentro de la bolsa y encontro una caja. Al abrirla, pudo ver un...

"Hey Phineas, ¿Que tal un partido de ajedrez?" Dijo la exploradora.

"¿Segura? Dicen por ahi que soy muy bueno." Respondio Phineas, dejando de sonar nervioso y el brillo rojo desapareciendo.

"Entonces no tienes nada que perder." Continuo la niña, llenando la bolsa con clima de competencia.

De vuelta a los asientos de los pasajeros, Isabella recien acababa de explicarle toda la situacion a Ferb, quien solo mostraba un minimo de sorpresa.

"Asi que esa niña de ahi... ¿Marie, verdad? Es realmente mi sobrina." Dijo Ferb.

"Si. Vieron, parece que ese helicoptero de alli nos esta siguiendo." Dijo Marie mientras apuntaba hacia una ventana.

"¿Helicopteros? ¡Oh vamos!" Dijo Isabella mientras ajustaba el cinturon de seguridad para estar mas apretada al asiento.

"Tranquila, es un helicoptero de la policia." Dijo Ginger mientras el helicoptero se movia hacia arriba, permitiendo a los niños ver que el transporte tenia escrito 'Policia' a un lado, "Al parecer estan patrullando la costa."

"Si, por que ahora estamos sobrevolando el mar." Agrego Adyson.

"Uf, que bien." Dijo Isabella mientras aflojaba el cinturon, "Me pregunto si Phineas estara comodo dentro de la bolsa de Ferb."

Regresando con el equipaje... quiero decir, con Phineas y Gretchen...

"Jaque." Dijo Gretchen. Phineas no podia creerlo, hasta ahora, el unico que pudo derrotarlo alguna vez fue Ferb. Aun tenia piezas como para tratar de establecer una defensa, pero Gretchen tenia al Rey entre la espada y la pared. Phineas debia elegir su proximo movimiento con cuidado, ya que definiria entre una posible victoria y una definitiva derrota.

Entonces Phineas diviso la tactica que podia usar para sacarse las piezas de la exploradora de su mitad del tablero, "Guardate ese jaque." Dijo el niño mientras destrozaba el alfil de Gretchen que estaba causando el jaque con uno de sus peones.

'Muy bien, ese peon no estaba en los planes.' Penso Gretchen, 'Quizas no tenga mas trucos bajo la manga, pero no puedo arriesgar mas piezas. Lo mejor ahora sera retroceder para saber cual sera su proxima jugada.' Luego movio su torre de vuelta al espacio donde comienza.

'Bien, todo marcha de acuerdo al plan. Ella esta retrocediendo. Debo aprovechar este tiempo para preparar una pequeña defensa en caso de que quiera avanzar de nuevo.' Pensaba Phineas.

"Eres una excelente jugadora, Gretchen." Dijo Phineas.

"¿Disculpa?" Respondio Gretchen, quien no escucho porque estaba sumergida en el juego.

"Decia que eres una excelente jugadora. La mayoria de la gente esta vencida en este punto."

"...Gracias. Debo decir que tu no eres un mal oponente."

Una vez mas con los verdaderos pasajeros...

"Hay que decir que tenemos mucha suerte." Dijo Adyson, "Ellos nos persiguieron con motocicletas y no dudaron en dispararle al avion. El hecho de que no nos esten atacando ahora, debe ser suerte."

"Es muy cierto. Pero aqui hay algo extraño." Dijo Ginger, "Despues de que esos soldados dispararan al avion, el piloto despego sin mas. Es decir, no dijo ninguna palabra del asunto, solo despego como si eso fuera lo mas normal del mundo."

Entonces todos comenzaron a sentir panico, "Y ahora que recuerdo, escuche unos vidrios romperse... Y el sonido parecia venir de la cabina del piloto..." Dijo Marie.

En ese momento estaban completamente palidos. Pero, "No saquemos conclusiones. Quizas sean... ¿coincidencias?" Dijo Isabella para tratar de calmar al grupo, "Seguro no dijo nada por que ya estabamos listos para el despegue y seguro ese sonido fue por que se le cayo un vaso con agua al piloto."

"Vamos, Isabella. Esa es la explicacion mas estupida que he escuchado." Dijo Adyson, pero entonces se escucho a traves de los parlantes del avion.

"Señoras y señores, les habla su copiloto. Quizas experimentemos problemas menores ya que se me cayo mi vaso de agua en los controles. Pero no se preocupen, no sera nada grave." Isabella entonces apunto a Adyson y le dijo,

"¡Te lo dije!" Pero todos estaban asustados. Isabella no habia notado que la voz que dijo eso... Era similar a la de los soldados, "Pues esto es suerte. Mala suerte."

"¿Que haremos ahora?" Dijo asustada Marie.

"Con un poco de suerte, podremos salir de esta." Dijo Isabella.

Odio tener que cambiarles el punto de vista cada aprox. 21 renglones, pero volvamos con Phineas y Gretchen...

'Muy bien Phineas, piensa bien tu siguiente jugada.' Penso Phineas, una vez mas en jaque. Usando una buena combinacion de caballo y alfil, Gretchen pudo dominar su defensa y estaba lista para las jugadas ganadoras. Aunque la niña tambien debia ser cuidadosa, ya que quedaban algunas piezas de Phineas en su lado del tablero que el pelirrojo podria usar para reobtener la ventaja.

Una vez decidio cual seria su proxima tactica, uso la dama para destruir el caballo que le estaba haciendo jaque a su rey. '...Ya no me quedan caballos...' Pensaba Gretchen, 'Que hacer... que hacer... que hacer... Tengo un solo alfil, mis dos torres y la dama... Phineas me complico bastante las cosas...'

"Wow, Phineas. ¿Alguna vez te ha ganado alguien en este juego?" Pregunto la chica.

"Si, Ferb. Es la unica persona a la que no pude vencer, pero que me vencio a mi."

"Vaya, Ferb debe ser un campeon en esto."

"Lo es, literalmente. Tiene un premio de primer lugar en un campeonato de ajedrez."

"Seguramente es excelente tomando decisiones."

"Si, asi es. El siempre sabe que hacer."

De nuevo con el otro grupo...

"No se que hacer." Dijo Ferb.

"Pues puede ser coincidencia, asi que ire a la cabina del piloto." Dijo Isabella. Todos la miraron muy sorprendidos, "¿Que? ¡Puede ser que tenga razon!" Dijo tratando de ser optimista, aunque no sirvio de mucho. Entonces ella se puso de pie y camino hacia la cabina del piloto.

La niña golpeo la puerta y dijo, "Señor piloto, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?" Luego escucho unos murmuros,

"Encargate del avion, yo me encargo de la niña." Un momento despues la puerta se abrio, confirmando que Isabella estaba muy equivocada.

"No te haremos daño, ni a tus amigos. Solo queremos a Phineas. Pero no les garantizamos su seguridad si siguen interfiriendo." Dicho esto, el soldado cerro la puerta e Isabella volvio con el grupo muy asustada. Al llegar, se sento en su asiento sin decir palabra.

"¿Y que paso?" Pregunto Ginger.

"Tenemos que bajar del avion." Dijo Isabella en un tono apenas mas alto que un susurro.

"Pues no nos iremos sin nuestro equipaje." Dijo Adyson.

"Pues no se adonde iremos. Estamos sobre el mar." Respondio Ginger.

"No se preocupen. Tengo un ala delta desplegable en mi bolsa." Dijo Ferb, "Pense que me seria util."

"Muy bien, vamos todos." Dijo Isabella, liderando al resto del grupo hacia la parte trasera del avion.

Mientras...

"¡Jaque mate!" Dijo alegremente Gretchen. Phineas estaba sorprendido. Cayo en un truco tan viejo que si su hermano lo hubiera visto se hubiera reido por el resto del dia. Aun asi, estaba sorprendido, no cae en esas trampas tan facilmente.

"Pues ese fue un excelente partido." Dijo Phineas mientras extendia su mano para que Gretchen la estrechara.

"Eres mucho mejor de lo que pense." Dijo Gretchen mientras le estrechaba la mano a Phineas. Entonces escucharon ruidos viniendo desde fuera de la bolsa.

"¿Que es eso?" Dijo Phineas antes de abrir el cierre para echar un vistazo. Pudo ver a Isabella, Ferb, Marie, Adyson y Ginger entrando a la habitacion del avion donde se guarda el equipaje.

"De pie chicos, nos vamos." Dijo Adyson mientras Phineas y Gretchen se ponian de pie.

"¿Que sucede?" Pregunto Phineas.

"El piloto y el copiloto son soldados." Respondio Isabella.

"¿Y ahora que hacemos?" Pregunto Gretchen.

"Saltar. Con el ala delta de Ferb." Respondio Ginger. Entonces Ferb se acerco a su bolsa y de un bolsillo saco un pequeño cubo rojo.

"Todo listo, ahora, ¡En marcha!" Dijo Isabella, actuando como si fuera la lider del grupo. Todos caminaron de vuelta al pasillo con los pasajeros.

"¡Sostenganse de algo!" Dijo Adyson antes de abrir la compuerta. Cuando la abrio, una gran cantidad de viento entro y muchas cosas comenzaron a volar dentro y fuera del avion. El viento era muy fuerte, pero pudieron saltar.

Ya estaban todos en el aire, cayendo asi el mar, "¡Vengan aqui!" Grito Isabella, quien estaba al lado de Ferb. Los demas comenzaron a cambiar su postura para que la aerodinamica y la inercia pudieran enviarlos junto al par. Cuando ya estaba todos juntos, Ferb comenzo a desplegar el ala delta...

Pero esta se rompio durante el proceso. Ahora los 7 chicos estaban cayendo hacia el mar...

"¡Traten de caer como si se estuvieran tirando en picada a una piscina!" Grito Ginger. Todos obedecieron. Y despues de unos momentos, un fuerte *splash* se hizo oir, pero no para los chicos quienes estaban bajo el agua, luchando por tratar de volver a la superficie. Una vez estaban todos a flote, comenzaron a planear que harian.

"Miren, ¡Swamp Ville esta por alla!" Dijo Adyson.

"Y miren eso tambien, ¡Alli esta Jeff City!" Dijo Ginger.

Jeff City estaba notablemente mas cerca, pero si nadaban hasta Swamp Ville, podian terminar su mision antes.

"Esta claro que no podemos nadar hasta Swamp Ville." Dijo Isabella.

"¿Por que no? ¡No estamos TAN lejos! Ademas, si vamos a Jeff City, ¡tendriamos que cruzar por Danville si vamos por tierra hacia Swamp Ville!" Dijo Adyson.

"No tenemos opcion. Podriamos morir de hipotermia si nadamos hasta alla. Tardaremos mas, pero seguiremos con vida." Respondio Isabella. Entonces los chicos comenzaron a nada hasta Jeff City, excepto Adyson quien quedo alli, flotando, pensado que pasaria si nadara sola hasta Swamp Ville.

Unos momentos despues, se unio a los demas, "Y ahora tenemos que nadar hasta Jeff City. Pues este dia solo mejora y mejora." Dijo Adyson con muchisimo sarcasmo en su voz.


	7. Fuera del Radar

**Capitulo numero 6.**

**"¿Un review de Ely O.O? ¡QUÉ ENVIDIAAAAAAAAAAAAA xDDDD! Ella es toda una PROFESIONAL EN ESTOOOOO xDDDDD!**  
><strong>Oye, no te preocupes por mí :D ¡Solo era un decir ^^;! Seguiré escribiendo ;). Pero no era que me había complicado, sino al revés xDDDD, escribía todo lo que se me venía a la mente, aparte que mi fic está hecho para ser un rompecabezas, para que los lectores vayan encajando pieza por pieza las tramas ;)<strong>  
><strong>Tengo curiosidad por Marie :D... ¡Esto se pone suspensivo xDDDD!" - por agatalapinguina<strong>

**-¿Rompecabezas? Pues funciona muy bien, me mareo solo de pensar en leer tu fic...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: Fuera del Radar<strong>

Luego de varios minutos nadando, pudieron llegar a la playa. Estaban agotados y sus mojadas ropas les pesaban. Lo unico que pudieron hacer fue arrastrarse un poco y luego se recostaron en la arena.

"Bueno... creo que estamos vivos." Dijo Isabella mientras respiraba agitadamente. Luego se puso de rodillas y continuo, "No... no podemos continuar... se esta haciendo de noche..." Dicho esto todos miraron al cielo: Estaba anocheciendo, "Estamos mojados... Necesitamos buscar un refugio... o un hotel..." En ese momento Adyson levanto la mano pero Isabella continuo, "...Si es que alguien tiene dinero..." Adyson bajo la mano al oir esto.

"Buscaria un refugio pero estoy MUY cansada..." Dijo Marie despues de un bostezo, "Y la arena es TAN comoda..."

"Creo que si..." Dijeron Ginger y Adyson antes de comenzar a cerrar los ojos. Estaban muy agotadas.

"No estaran tratando de dormir aqui, ¿o si?" Pregunto Isabella. Pero era muy tarde, las dos chicas ya estaban durmiendo. Tambien Marie. Y Phineas, Ferb y Gretchen parecian estar demasiado cansados como para hacer algo aparte de respirar.

"Quizas... si sea... ya saben... una buena idea..." Dijo Isabella mientras se recostaba en la arena. Le hecho una mirada a Phineas, quien estaba durmiendo, y luego miro al cielo. Despues de un momento, cerro los ojos.

Sin embargo comenzo a pensar en lugar de dormir. Era un buen momento, ya que el suave sonido del mar la ayudaba a relajarse. Sin embargo escucho un *splash* muy fuerte. Abrio los ojos y pudo ver una ola gigante apunto de aplastar al grupo. Solo pudo gritar por medio segundo antes de la ola la dejara inconsciente.

Mientras tanto...

En el aeropuerto de Swamp Ville, el avion del cual nuestros heroes habian saltado, ya habia aterrizado. Una vez bajaron todos los pasajeros, bajo el 'piloto', quien se encontro con otro soldado, "DV76, ¿Donde esta el chico?" Le respondio el soldado que esperaba en el aeropuerto.

"Señor, esta oculto dentro de una bolsa de equipaje. No sera dificil encontrarlo." Respondio el 'piloto'.

"DV76, el radar no los esta detectando."

"Señor, ¿Quizas este fallando?"

"No. Al parecer estan fuera del radar."

"Imposible, señor. No se pudieron haber escapado."

"Pues lo hicieron. DV76, sera su tarea buscar al niño y traerlo a la base." Dijo el jefe mientras se retiraba de la escena. DV76 saco una radio de su bolsillo, la puso cerca de su boca y dijo,

"DV24, tenemos trabajo que hacer."

"Eres un idiota. Realmente lo eres. No se porque me eligieron como tu compañero de trabajo. Bien, dime que hay que hacer ahora, y te mostrare como hacerlo." Contesto una voz en la radio.

"El niño de algun modo escapo del avion que yo estaba pilotando."

"No te preocupes, se adonde se fueron."

Al dia siguiente...

Phineas estaba abriendo los ojos. Miro a su alrededor, estaba en una playa con Ferb. Al principio se pregunto que habia sucedido, pero luego comenzo a recordar todo.

"Muy bien... ¿Donde estan las demas?" Dijo Phineas cuando noto que las unicas personas en la playa eran el y Ferb.

"Hey Phineas, ¿Ya estas despierto?" Se escucho. Entonces, desde detras de unas rocas, aparecio Isabella, quien por alguna razon se cubria los ojos con las manos.

"Err... Si, asi es. ¿Sucede algo?" Pregunto el pelirrojo.

"Mirate." Respondio la chica. Phineas entonces comenzo a mirarse a si mismo y noto que... no tenia ropa, solo su ropa interior estaba aun sobre su cuerpo. Y el mismo era el caso con el aun durmiente Ferb. Isabella, sin quitar su mano izquierda de sus ojos, uso su mano derecha para recoger la ropa de Phineas y Ferb desde detras de la roca por donde ella habia venido, "¡Atrapalo!" Dijo Isabella y lanzo la ropa al aire, esperando que haya tirado en la direccion correcta y caiga con Phineas. Curiosamente, esto paso.

"¿Por que me lanzaste la ropa? Estoy semidesnudo, pero puedo caminar." Dijo Phineas.

"¡NO VENGAS AQUI!" Grito rapidamente Isabella, aun sin quitarse la mano de los ojos, "Las demas chicas estan aqui vistiendose."

"Entiendo." Dijo Phineas mientras se vestia, "¿Y que haremos ahora? Eres de Danville, asi que tu identificacion de chica exploradoras no servira aqui."

"Lo se. Quizas podamos encontrar otra tropa de exploradoras que nos ayuden." Respondio Isabella.

"O podriamos mejorar este dia y caminar hasta Swamp Ville." Se escucho la voz de Adyson, "Solo decia."

"O si no podriamos cantar en la calle por unas monedas y comprar pasajes de avion." Esta vez era la voz de Gretchen. Entonces Ferb desperto de repente, y al parecer tardo mucho menos que su mediohermano en notar que estaba semidesnudo, pero sus ropas estaban junto a el, asi que comenzo a vestirse rapidamente.

"No es una mala idea, despues de todo tenemos experiencia con instrumentos." Dijo Ferb, quien ya habia terminado de vestirse.

"No lo se, Ferb." Dijo Phineas, quien tambien habia terminado de vestirse, "Yo creo que deberiamos hacer lo que dijo Isabella. Si no resulta, dejamos lo de Gretchen como segunda opcion."

Isabella se ruborizo un poco al oir eso, "¡Vamos todos! ¡Tenemos una tropa hermana que encontrar!"

Mientras, en un lugar llamado _[CLASIFICADO]_

Dos soldados estaban viendo un mapa de los tres estados del Area Limitrofe.

"Muy bien, DV76, huyeron de Danville con destino a Swamp Ville, ¿verdad?"

"Si, asi es. ¿Deberiamos comenzar una busqueda alli?"

"Eres un novato. Mira esto." Entonces DV24 hizo un circulo en el mapa con un lapiz, "Si hubieran saltado desde esta distancia, entonces nuestro radar los hubiera detectado. Pero no lo hizo. Lo que significa que saltaron de mas lejos. Entonces hay cuatro opciones: Nadaron hacia Danville, nadaron hacia Jeff City, o murieron congelados o ahogados.

"¿Y cual de las cuatro crees que es la correcta, Señor Perfecto?"

"Ya que tenemos unidades en Danville, sera la primera que revisaremos. Luego iremos a Jeff City."

"Me parece buena idea, a no ser que salgan de Jeff City hacia lo desconocido antes de que lleguemos."

"Tienes razon. Dejame pensar que hacer."

Volviendo a Jeff City...

"¡TENGO HAMBRE!" Dijo Adyson casi gritando, "¿Cuando desayunaremos?"

* * *

><p><strong>Quisiera saber por que cada capitulo termina con una queja de Adyson... bueno, supongo que esta es una de esas preguntas que no tienen respuesta...<strong>


	8. La Tropa 24068

**Otra vez tarde un poco en completar el capitulo, pero es mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?**

**"Wow!...**  
><strong>Tiempo sin pasarme por y mira que joya de fic me encuentro...<strong>  
><strong>Y mas con lo que me gusta Sci-Fi x3!<strong>  
><strong>Ahora que leo los 7 capitulos noto algo... Una historia tipo Aventura Valve o Half-LiFe XD!...<strong>  
><strong>Pero enserio hermano esta de lujo la historia, me pasare mas seguido por FF para actualizarme asi que me suscribo, a Favs y me muero de ansias por el proximo capitulo...<strong>  
><strong>Saludos!" - por PhineasyFerb-PxI-FxV<strong>

**-¡Tiempo sin verte! Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic. Si, una aventura tipo Valve, y si has jugado la serie Half-Life, entonces quizas reconozcas algunos nombres que salen en este cap.**

**NOTA: Se usa musica de ambientacion en este cap. Tienen que pegar la direccion de youtube(en cuanto aparezca) en la barra de direccion de su navegador, y quitar todos los espacios.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7: La Tropa 24068<strong>

"¿Y como hallaremos a una tropa hermana aqui?" Pregunto Adyson, "Es una ciudad grande. Y tengo hambre."

"Muy bien, queria guardar esto para despues, pero ya me harte." Dijo Isabella. Entonces saco desde dentro de su camisa blanca algunos billetes, "¿Alguien mas tiene hambre?" Pregunto al grupo. Ginger y Marie levantaron la mano, "Muy bien, Adyson, compra algo que puedas compartir con ellas." Dijo antes de darle el dinero a la niña.

Entonces Adyson, Ginger y Marie se separaron del grupo. Isabella, Gretchen, Ferb y Phineas seguian buscando alguna tropa de exploradoras quienes los ayudaran a llegar a Swamp Ville.

"Este lugar es inmenso." Dijo Phineas, un poco asombrado, "Me pregunto como sera vivir en la gran ciudad."

(Musica de ambientacion: Livin' in the City - Sonic R)

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ?v= JdRQLXlk07k

"En mi opinion, estaria perdida la mayor parte del tiempo." Respondio Isabella.

"Si, pero volviendo a la pregunta que hizo Adyson, ¿Como hallaremos una tropa de exploradoras aqui? Tardariamos dias." Dijo Gretchen.

"No, yo creo que no. Vayamos a un parque, tengo una idea."

Despues de caminar una gran distancia(la mayoria de la cual fue un circulo), pudieron llegar hasta el Parque Central, "¿Y cual es tu plan, Isabella?" Pregunto Phineas.

"A ver..." Comenzo a decir en voz baja Isabella, "Si recuerdo bien..." Luego la chica miro hacia el cielo y luego volvio su vista hacia el suelo. Pudo ver cerca de su pie una roca con forma cuadrada, justo lo que ella buscaba. Piso esa roca con fuerza, pero nada sucedio.

"¿Y ahora que tiene que pasar?" Pregunto Ferb.

"Solo esperemos." Respondio Isabella.

"¿Que hacen aqui?" Se escucho justo cuando Isabella termino su oracion. Todos se dieron vuelta, para ver a Adyson, Marie y Ginger.

"¿No iban a comer?" Pregunto Gretchen.

"Ya terminamos. De hecho, estuvimos buscandolos." Respondio Ginger.

"Entonces... ¿Pisaste una piedra para que vengan Adyson, Ginger y Marie?" Le pregunto Phineas a Isabella.

"No, tonto." Se escucho. Todos voltearon, y esta vez si vieron los resultados de haber pisado la pequeña piedra.

Detras de ellos, habian cuatro niñas. Todas estaban usando camisa negra con mangas roja, pantalones rojos y una boina negra con el simbolo de las chicas exploradoras en rojo, "¿Que quieren?" Dijo una de esas chicas. Fisicamente y en la voz, era increiblemente parecida a Isabella, solo que tenia dos lineas rojas en el cabello.

"Asi que ustedes son una de las tropas de esta ciudad, ¿verdad?" Pregunto Gretchen, mientras las inspeccionaba con la vista.

"Si. Somos la tropa 24068. Mi nombre es Alyx." Dicho esto, Alyx apunto la niña justo a su lado, una niña con un gran parecido a Gretchen, solo que tenia cabello verde con dos rayas negras, y los vidrios de sus lentes eran verdes tambien, "Esta niña se llama Net." Luego apunto a la niña al lado de Net, esta vez una niña con parecido a Adyson, solo que cabello celeste. Esta niña estaba mirando a todos lados de forma nerviosa, "Esta de aqui es Judith." y luego apunto a otra niña mas, esta vez de parecido a Ginger, pero con piel mucho mas palida, casi blanca, cabello blanco y mirada seria, "Y, por ultimo, ella se llama Crit."

"Mucho gusto, chicas." Dijo Isabella, "Ahora, el asunto por el cual las llame aqui. Necesitamos aventon."

Alyx comenzo a reirse en voz baja, "Eso no deberia ser dificil." Dijo entre risas.

"No, no. El asunto es MUCHO mas complicado de lo que parece." Dijo Isabella, haciendo enfasis en la palabra 'Mucho'.

"No te creo." Respondio Alyx.

"Creelo. Escuchen, les explicare todo..." Le dijo Isabella a la recien encontrada tropa, y les procedio a explicar toda la situacion.

Una explicacion despues...

"Vaya estupidez la que me dices, Isa... Isabella, ¿verdad?" Dijo Alyx.

"¡Es cierto! Les estoy pidiendo ayuda, ¡Es tan dificil ayudar a una tropa hermana!"

"Si, asi es. No tenemos recursos para gastar en cuentos de ciencia ficcion como ese."

"¡Oye! ¿Y por que tan ruda?" Pregunto Gretchen, un poco harta de la situacion.

"No le hables asi a mi jefa." Respondio rapidamente Net mientras le dirigia a Gretchen una mirada asesina. Gretchen sintio un escalofrio recorriendole la columna y decidio callarse.

"Antes de que vuelvas a hablar, te lo resumire: NO TE AYUDAREMOS." Le dijo Alyx a Isabella, diciendo la ultima parte silaba por silaba, "Vamonos de aqui." Alyx salio caminando de la escena, con su tropa detras de ella.

"Esto es... increible." Dijo Isabella, atonita. Ella creyo que las chicas exploradoras siempre estaban para ayudar a los demas y entre ellas, pero al parecer ellas eran la excepcion.

"Muy bien, plan B." Dijo Adyson, recordando lo que dijo Gretchen cuando estaban en la playa.

"Ferb, ya sabes que hacer." Dijo Phineas. Entonces Ferb, usando su magia para hacer aparecer cosas de la nada, hizo aparecer guitarras, un teclado y un microfono, "Algun dia tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso, hermano."

"Je, Phineas y los Ferb-Tones volveran al escenario." Dijo Isabella.

"Estaba a punto de escribir otra cancion, pero tu idea es mejor." Dijo Phineas.

(Ya pueden detener la musica de ambientacion)

Una vez todo estaba preparado, y luego de comprar parlantes con el dinero restante de Isabella, "¡Oigan todos!" Esa era la voz de Phineas en el microfono, "Yo y mis amigos estamos cortos de dinero, por eso queremos interpretar para ustedes una cancion, y si nos dieran un poco de dinero, se los agradeceriamos." Para cuando Phineas termino de hablar, un pequeño grupo de gente ya se habia formado en frente de ellos.

"¿Comenzamos?" Dijo Ferb.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar no muy lejos de alli.

"Entonces comenzaremos la busqueda en Danville, pero enviaremos un par de nuestros compañeros aqui, en caso de que el objetivo no este en Danville."

"Callate. ¿Puedes escuchar eso?"

"Se oye como... musica..."

"¿De donde proviene?"

"Al parecer del Parque Central."

Entonces estas dos personas fueron hacia el parque, pero se escondieron detras de un arbol.

"Alli esta. Vamos, es nuestra oportunidad."

"No, espera a que terminen esa cancion."

"¡De que hablas, imbecil! ¡Los tenemos en bandeja de plata y los quieres dejar ir!"

"Lo siento, es que esa cancion es muy pegajosa."

Volviendo con los protagonistas...

En esa multitud, se podia destacar a una persona, que al parecer hablaba con su reloj, "He hallado a dos sujetos con lecturas de reciente viaje temporal. Esperando futuras ordenes."

Y del reloj se escuchaba, "Phineas Flynn y Marie Flynn. Ya sabes que hacer."

Y esa persona respondio, "Plan A comenzando, cambio y fuera."

"¡Gitchi Gitchi Ki, es te quiero a ti!" Termino Phineas. El pequeño grupo de gente que tenian antes se convirtio en multitud, la mayoria de la gente lanzando billetes y monedas a los pies de Phineas. Una vez cesaron los aplausos, Phineas dijo en el microfono, "Gracias a todo por escuchar, y por su amabilidad." El grupo de gente comenzo a dispersarse, cada persona yendo en direccion distinta. Phineas y los demas comenzaron a recolectar el fruto de su esfuerzo, aunque no cabia todo en sus bolsillos.

"Dejame ayudarte." Dijo una persona que se acerco al grupo.

"Muchas gracias, señ-" Dijo Phineas, pero no termino de decir la frase, ya que al levantar la mirada para poder ver a quien queria ayudarlos, pudo ver a dos soldados.

"Tus amigos estaran bien, siempre y cuando cooperes y vengas con nosotros." Dijo uno de los soldados.

"¡Claro que no!" Grito Adyson mientras recogia rapidamente una roca del suelo y con la misma velocidad se lo lanzo a uno de los agresores. Aprovechando esta distraccion temporal, los protagonistas comenzaron a correr.

Pero ellos tenian sus minutos contados. Corrieron tanto como pudieron, pero no pudieron evitar ser acorralados en un callejon sin salida. Al fondo del callejon, nuestros heroes. Del otro lado, los soldados, con sus armas en sus manos, apuntando hacia Phineas.

"Me pregunto si me daran mi recompensa si llevo tu cadaver en lugar de tu cuerpo vivo." Dijo uno de los soldados. Entonces Phineas cerro fuertemente sus ojos y se cubrio la cara con los brazos, pero aun asi se escucho un disparo.

* * *

><p><strong>Al igual que el capitulo 8 del primer fic, este termina con un cliffhanger. La Tropa 24068 es de mi propiedad, asi como sus integrantes Alyx, Net, Judith y Crit.<strong>


	9. Vigilados

**Otro capitulo mas. En este momento aparecera el personaje un nuevo personaje, alguien que habia prometido que apareceria. Muy bien, procedan con la lectura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8: Vigilados<strong>

Phineas cayo al suelo, y quedo alli sin moverse, mientras los demas miraban asombrados.

"¿Y... y cuando muero?" Dijo Phineas mientras abria lentamente los ojos. Cuando los abrio completamente, se puso de pie para observar la escena que tenia asombrados a sus amigos. Uno de los soldados estaba en el suelo, con sangre brotando de su espalda. Tambien pudo ver detras de el la bala que el soldado habia disparado. Ese soldado habia fallado el disparo. El otro soldado observaba a su compañero mientras sostenia un cuchillo mariposa. Este ultimo dirigio su mirada a los sorprendidos niños y les dijo, con una voz de humano normal, "No se preocupen. Estan a salvo."

Ese soldado se quito la mascara, revelando el rostro de una niña, de aproximadamente 13 años. Tenía cabello castaño ligeramente encaracolado, con algunos visos claros que caían por su frente, que le llegaba hasta sus hombros.

"¿Quien eres tu?" Pregunto Ginger.

La niña salto del traje de soldado que llevaba puesto, revelando una polera violeta y unos jeans. Y tambien su estatura: Era apenas mas alta que Ferb, "Me llamo Genezaret."

Los chicos comenzaron a lanzarse miradas de confusion entre si por un segundo antes de que Adyson estallara en risa. Su risa era tan intensa, que despues de un momento se puso de rodillas y comenzo a tartamudear mientras reia que le dolia el estomago y que le faltaba el aire. Genezaret solo miraba a Adyson, aunque se podia notar que se estaba aguantando las ganas de apuñalarla con el cuchillo mariposa.

Una vez que la risa de Adyson se agoto(o en otras palabras, despues de 10 minutos completos), ella se puso de pie y dijo, "Excelente sentido del humor. Ahora en serio, ¿Como te llamas?"

"Me llamo Genezaret." Repitio la nueva. Adyson comenzo a reirse en voz baja hasta que Gene le apunto con su cuchillo justo en la nariz, "Suficiente." Le dijo al hacer esto.

"Asi que tu eres Gene... Gener... Genet..." Trato de decir Phineas. El siguio tratando de decir su nombre por un momento, pero luego se rindio, "Lo siento, no te ofendas pero tu nombre es dificil."

"No me ofende, Phineas Flynn." Dijo Gene.

"¿Como sabes mi nombre?" Pregunto Phineas, asombrado.

"Se supone que yo sepa tu nombre. Despues de todo, yo voy a ayudarlos a entender y salir de este lio."

"¿Entender, eh?" Dijo Isabella, "Bueno, una explicacion no viene mal, asi que comienza."

"Bien, veran... Esos soldados que los persiguen, son soldados de una organizacion llamada Organizacion Paradox. Esta organizacion mata a cualquier individuo que haya viajado en el tiempo, para prevenir que los humanos abusen de esa tecnologia, ya que en Paradox creen que la raza humana aun no esta lista para viajes en el tiempo. En cuanto a mi, yo soy una de las Agentes del Tiempo, el grupo contrario a Paradox. Nosotros nos encargamos de destruir cualquier evidencia de viaje temporal y de advertir a las personas que es peligroso. Creo que su mision actual es llevar sus maquinas del tiempo hasta el puente de Swamp Ville, ¿verdad? No se preocupen, yo los escoltare hasta alla."

"Un segundo, ¿dijiste 'maquinas del tiempo'?" Dijo Isabella.

"Si."

"¿'Maquinas del tiempo'? ¿En plural?"

"Pues Marie tambien viajo en el tiempo, ¿o no es asi?" Respondio Gene. Marie respondio a esto asintiendo, "Ademas, nuestros reportes dicen que ella trajo su maquina del tiempo con ella. Asi que ahora tenemos DOS maquinas del tiempo que llevar hasta el puente de Swamp Ville."

"¿Entonces que esperamos? ¡Vamos a Swamp Ville!" Dijo entusiasmado Phineas.

"Que bien, ¿en que vamos?" Pregunto Gene, "Espero que no hayan creido que YO los llevare. No tengo auto, ni me puedo transformar en un dragon y llevarlos volando por el pueblo chino. Mi tarea solo sera cuidarlos para que no los maten y/o capturen."

"Bueno, vaya una desilusion." Dijo Gretchen, "Pero aun tenemos el dinero de haber cantado." Dijo mostrando lo poco que pudo guardar. Los demas tambien mostraron lo que pudieron recoger, y sumado todo no daba un numero muy grande, "No se preocupen. Dejamos el dinero en el parque, ¿recuerdan? Antes de que esos soldados comenzaran a perseguirnos."

"¡Cierto! Vayamos a recogerlo." Dijo Isabella. Luego todos comenzaron a ir hacia el parque. Una vez alcanzaron el lugar donde cantaron pudieron ver... que no habia nada. Estaban los microfonos, instrumentos y demas, pero el dinero se habia desvanecido, "¿Que sucedio?" Pregunto Ginger.

A una distancia de alli, un grupo de 4 personas estaba contenta. Le habian robado el fruto de su esfuerzo a otras personas, "¡No pueden ser mas listos que esto! ¡Cantaron y aun asi abandonaron alli el dinero!" Dijo Alyx. Este grupo era sin duda la tropa 24068.

"¿Segura que no nos descubriran?" Pregunto Judith.

"Tengo certeza de que no. Las probabilidades de que ellos crean que fuimos nosotras las autoras del saqueo son bastante escasas." Respondio Net.

"Esos chicos nos demostraron ser una buena fuente de dinero. Quizas debamos robarles mas." Dijo Alyx.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento..." Dijo Judith.

Volviendo al Parque Central, los chicos estaban pensando en que hacer ahora, hasta que a Marie se le ocurrio una idea, "¿Por que no cantamos otra cancion?", dijo la pelirroja.

"Por que 'Gitchi Gitchi Ki' es mas conocida. Aunque creo que podriamos cantar 'Tuyo el Verano Es' si tuvieramos a Candace. O a alguien que ocupe su puesto." Respondio Phineas. Al terminar su frase, comenzo a observar fijamente a Marie, "Quizas podamos cambiarle la letra a la cancion para que puedas cantarla con nosotros."

"¿Y yo que voy a hacer?" Pregunto Gene.

"Puedes ir a traer publico."

"Bueno... supongo que puedo hacerlo." Dijo Gene un poco triste. Ella tambien queria cantar.

Mientras tanto, en Danville...

En una plaza, habian dos soldados conversando:

"Señor, se ha escaneado toda la ciudad. No hay rastros de Phineas Flynn o Marie Flynn."

"Justo como DV24 habia dicho, ellos estan en Jeff City. O sino estan durmiendo con los peces."

"¿Enviamos a nuestras unidades hacia alla, señor?"

"No, tengo una mejor idea. Usaremos el elemento sorpresa."

Y de regreso a Jeff City...

"¡Tuyo el Verano Es!" Cantaban Phineas e Isabella, mientras tenian recibian los gritos y aplausos de un gran publico. Gene estaba en primera fila, sentada sobre el pasto, impresionada con las habilidades de canto y baile que los chicos poseian. Sin embargo, detras de todo el ruido de la cancion, pudo escuchar un guitarra. Una guitarra que al parecer estaba tocando otra cancion. Y decidio ir a investigar. Salio de la multitud y siguio ese pequeño sonido, que se hacia mas fuerte mientras mas se acercaba a su origen.

Y pudo llegar hasta una tienda de herramientas, donde, por una ventana, pudo ver a un hombre, sentando en una caja con una guitarra en las manos, un casco amarillo de constructor en la cabeza y unas gafas negras sobre los ojos, tocando un cancion. Ella quedo alli un momento, antes de tener una idea.

Volvio hacia el escenario, donde la multitud se estaba dispersando, ya que la cancion habia concluido, "¡Chicos!" Dijo Gene, "¡Por alla hay una tienda de herramientas! ¡Podemos pedir piezas para que construyan un auto o un teleportador!"

"¿Y tu como sabes que ellos son constructores?" Pregunto Adyson. Pero despues de un momento se dio cuenta, "Oh claro. Tu sabes sobre la maquina del tiempo de Phineas..."

"¡Vamonos ya! No podemos arriesgarnos a que los soldados Paradox regresen." Dicho esto, Gene lidero al grupo hacia la tienda donde vio al hombre tocando. Una vez llegaron a la tienda, entraron y el hombre dejo de tocar para verlos fijamente. Luego continuo tocando.

(Musica de ambientacion: More Gun - Valve Studio Orchestra)

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ?v = 6NTfCbfvwM8

"Hola niños, yo soy un ingeniero, y eso significa que resuelvo problemas." Comenzo a hablar el hombre, "No problemas como '¿Que es la belleza?', ya que eso caería en las miradas imprevistas y en los conundros de la filosofía. Yo resuelvo problemas practicos."

(Ya pueden detener la cancion)

Dicho esto, dejo de tocar y continuo, "Mi nombre es Dell Conagher, ¿Que puedo hacer por ustedes?"

"Si, sonara loco, pero necesitamos piezas para construir un vehiculo." Dijo Isabella.

"No suena loco, sino inusual. ¿No son muy jovenes para querer un vehiculo?" Pregunto Dell.

"Si, si lo somos. Pero usted no entiende. Realmente todo esto es muy complicado." Dijo Phineas.

"Tenemos tiempo. Puedes explicarte." Dijo Dell.

"Yo le explico." Dijo Gene. Luego comenzo a explicarle todo al ingeniero.

Una vez termino, Dell dijo, "Eso suena terrible. Voy a ayudarlos."

"Muchas gracias, señor." Dijo Marie.

"Me dijeron que tienen dos maquinas del tiempo, ¿verdad? Si es asi, vayan por rutas separadas asi a esos bravucones se les hara mas dificil buscarlos. Yo puedo contruir por ustedes un par de vehiculos para que tomen sus vias separadas."

"Muchisimas gracias, señor, pero queremos construir el vehiculo nosotros mismos." Dijo Phineas.

"Por favor, dejenme ayudarlos. Construire un biplano y un automovil para ustedes, y lo hare gratis. Asi pueden usar ese dinero para comprar comida." Cuando Dell dijo esto, los estomagos de los chicos comenzaron a sonar fuertemente, excepto los estomagos de Adyson, Marie, Gene y Ginger, que hicieron sonidos mas leves.

"Creo que es una buena idea. ¿Cuando estaran el biplano y el automovil listos?" Pregunto Phineas.

"Mañana."

"Muy bien, gracias y adios, señor." Dijo Phineas antes de liderar al grupo fuera de la tienda.

Una vez afuera, comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia el Parque, "Me agrado ese sujeto." Dijo Adyson.

"Quisiera haberle podido pagar por eso, aun cuando dijo que seria gratis. Fue muy generoso." Dijo Phineas.

"Yo tambien, pero no pude recoger dinero." Dijo Isabella.

"Un segundo... ¿alguno de nosotros recogio el dinero que nos dieron antes de ir a la tienda?" Pregunto Phineas al grupo. Todos negaron con la cabeza. En ese momento todos comenzaron a correr hacia el Parque, solo para ver que una vez mas, alguien les robo.

Pero esta vez, Isabella pudo ver en la distancia un pequeño grupo de personas que se alejaban. Ella comenzo a sospechar y comenzo a correr en direccion a ese grupo, "¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes!" Les grito Isabella. El grupo se dio vuelta, y al ver a Isabella corriendo hacia ellos, ese grupo comenzo a huir. Isabella estaba muy agotada para perseguirlos, asi que se limito a volver lentamente al escenario.

Mientras, ese grupo, que era la tropa 24068, celebraban otra victoria.

"¿Saben? Creo que esos chicos son unos inutiles." Dijo Alyx, "Una vez mas nos llevamos el premio. Quizas debamos mantenerlos vigilados, para ver que mas hacen que pueda beneficiarnos."


	10. Tenemos Otro Problema

**Jaja. No me he pasado por aqui en mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? Esto es en parte porque otras cosas tomaron mas prioridad que esta. Y porque mi tiempo libre se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco. Pero estoy de vuelta y listo para continuar con la aventura de Phineas y sus amigos.**

**"La Tropa 24968 me la...hem...no e.e**

** *O* Dell me da un mal presentimiento e.e**

** Por un momento pensé que era Candace quien los ayudó,hasta que leí la descripción xD**

** xXPlayGuyXx Fuera,¡Guerra!" - por xXPlayGuyXx**

**¿Dell? ¡Pero parece un buen chico! En mi opinion por lo menos. Pero veamos que nos dice esta historia acerca de el.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9: Tenemos Otro Problema<strong>

Con el dinero que pudieron recaudar hasta el momento, fueron a comprar comida a un bar. No era el lugar mas higienico de todos, pero podian pagar la comida.

Al salir, todos los chicos estaban riendo, excepto Gene, quien estaba roja, con lo brazos cruzados y tratando de no mantener contacto visual con nadie.

"¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso!" Dijo Adyson entre su fuerte risa.

"¡NO FUE MI CULPA! ¡USTEDES ME ESTABAN HACIENDO REIR! ¡NO PUDE EVITARLO!" Dijo furiosamente Gene, pero el tono de su voz no hizo nada para detener la risa de los chicos.

Cada carcajada ponia a Gene mas y mas furiosa, "¡QUIEREN CALLARSE! ¡SI NO FUERA POR MI, ESTARIAN MUERTOS EN ESTE MOMENTO!" Al decir esto, todas las risas se apagaron inmediatamente.

"Ella tiene razon, chicos." Dijo Phineas en tono de seriedad total. Un momento despues, Adyson comenzo a agitar su mano en frente de su nariz, como si quisiera alejar un feo aroma. Al verla, los demas no pudieron evitar estallar en risa nuevamente.

"Debo buscar otro empleo." Dijo Gene.

Mientras, en un edificio abandonado...

"800... 900... 940. Si, las sumas estan bien. Les quitamos $940." Le dijo Alyx a su grupo de exploradoras, quienes estaban escondidas en un edificio abandonado contando su dinero robado.

"¿Cada una tomo su parte de la ganancia? Yo ya lo hice, ya tengo mis $100 conmigo." Cuando Net dijo esto, Judith y Crit mostraron su dinero. Cada una tenia $100.

"Contando los $100 para mi, eso nos deja... 700... 600... $540 para gastos grupales." Dijo Alyx.

"No me siento bien con esto. Tarde o temprano nos descubriran." Dijo nerviosamente Judith.

"Vamos, no seas tan negativa. Y si acaso esos perdedores nos descubren, yo me encargare de que no te hagan daño. ¿Como paso aquel dia, lo recuerdas?"

"...Si. Por cierto, gracias."

"No hay de que. Ahora hay que buscar a esos tontos a ver cuanto mas podemos sacarles. Y luego, quien sabe, quizas podamos ir a comprarnos una TV de alta definicion."

Volviendo al Parque Central, los chicos estaban con problemas...

"Esta bien, tercer show de hoy. ¿Que cancion esta vez?" Pregunto Phineas mientras el y su grupo arreglaban el escenario para la siguiente funcion.

"Ya cantamos las dos mejores canciones que tenemos. Tu eres el de las ideas, dinos que cantar." Respondio Adyson.

"Bueno, nos quedan 'Regresa, Perry' pero sin Perry la cancion no tiene gracia. Ademas al escritor de este fic no le gusta la cancion. 'Carpe Diem' suena como una buena opcion en este momento."

"Oh, yo conozco esa cancion." Dijo Marie, "Era la cancion para dormir que mama me cantaba cuando era pequeña... mas pequeña."

Isabella le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza a su hija y dijo, "Entonces esta decidido. 'Carpe Diem' sera la cancion que cantaremos."

Luego comenzaron. Aunque sin notar una cosa importante: Si unos soldados de Paradox murieron ahi, ¿donde estan los refuerzos? Claramente, en camino hacia Jeff City. Aun asi, Paradox mantuvo la mayor parte de su fuerza en Swamp Ville. Y una fuerza media en Danville. Tenian todo preparado, pronto ellos estaran en toda el Area Limitrofe, dejando a Phineas y compañia sin salida.

Al terminar de cantar, los chicos pusieron todo lo recaudado en un sombrero fedora que un miembro del publico les regalo. Tenian $270 para gastar en lo que necesiten. "Tenemos que tener cuidado." Dijo Gene, "Esas chicas de la tropa 24068 podrian estar vigilandonos en este momento."

"¿Un lugar para dormir suena bien? Se esta haciendo de noche." Dijo Adyson. Tenia la razon, el sol ya estaba desapareciendo en el horizonte.

"Si, supongo que esta bien. Pero corremos el riesgo que nos roben de nuevo." Respondio Gene.

"¿Y por que no cuidas el dinero?"

"¡Claro, por que no soy un ser humano y no me hace falta dormir!" Dijo sarcasticamente Gene.

"Entonces... ¿Turnos por la noche?" Dijo Gretchen.

"Esa si es una buena idea. Podrias aprender de ella, Adyson." Gracias a la oracion de Gene, Gretchen se gano una nada placentera mirada de Adyson, "Como sea, la gran ciudad no es exactamente un lugar para que estemos paseando. Ademas de esa molesta tropa, podemos encontrar ladrones reales."

"¿No que nos protegias?" Dijo Adyson.

"No puedo ir por ahi matando o hiriendo de muerte a gente en la calle sin una buena excusa. ¿Quien crees que creera que soy del futuro?"

"¿Y entonces que haremos?" Dijo Ginger.

Gene comenzo a mirar al cielo, tratando de pensar en que podian hacer, "Somos un grupo de 8 personas... y mi placa de Agente del Tiempo no servira ahora. Muy bien, no veo mas alternativa, acompañenme." Dijo Gene y comenzo a caminar por la vereda. Los chicos la siguieron.

Despues de unos cuantos pasos, la chica de cabello castaño se detuvo. No habia nada especial a la vista en ese lugar. Estaban pisando una vereda, con la calle a su derecha y un edificio de los tantos que habia a su izquierda. Lo unico que podria considerarse anormal era que habia muy poca gente, aunque parecia un lugar normalmente muy transitado. Gene miro a todos lados, como buscando algo. "Chicos, quedense aqui. Ire a buscar un hotel o algo yo misma." No espero confirmacion de nadie, solo se marcho.

Todos quedaron esperando. Adyson estaba caminando en circulos, Marie y Ginger estaban conversando de cualquier cosa, Phineas y Gretchen estaban mirando al cielo como si estuvieran pensando. Solo Isabella y Ferb hablaban de algo relevante: Su nuevo amigo Dell Conagher.

"No se tu, pero fue demasiado amable. Comienzo a sospechar de el." Dijo Isabella, "O sea, no esta mal ser amable con otras personas, pero ayudar a un grupo de completos extraños a construir dos vehiculos con una historia casi ridicula es... sospechoso."

"Tal vez tengas razon." Respondio Ferb.

Mientras, Phineas y Gretchen seguian observando el cielo, cuando sin ningun motivo, Gretchen bajo la mirada y comenzo a comtemplat el rostro de Phineas.

"¿Que sucede?" Dijo Phineas al notar que Gretchen lo miraba.

"Ehm... no, nada." Respondio Gretchen al volver a la realidad, "Es solo que... bueno... tu sabes..."

"Oh, eso. Si, lo estuve pensando. Pero no llegue a ninguna conclusion aun."

"Oh. No creas que te estoy apresurando a que tomes tu decision... yo solo queria saber."

"No... no importa. Aunque lo que me tiene mas preocupado son las consecuencias que esto podria conllevar." Dijo Phineas, un poco mas preocupado.

"Ni idea. Es decir, yo no reaccionaria mal, pero Isabella... no... no puedo decirte que sucederia. Y no estoy diciendo eso por que no lo se."

Phineas trago saliva, "Vaya. Eso no me facilita las cosas."

Marie se acerco a los dos chicos, "Papa, ¿Estas bien?"

Phineas miro al suelo y cerro los ojos, "Todo esto hizo de mi mente un desorden que estoy tratando de ordenar, hija."

Marie decidio dejar pensar a su padre y fue a conversar con Adyson.

Phineas se salio del grupo y camino hacia un callejon, "Phineas, ¿que estas haciendo?" Pregunto preocupada Isabella.

"Necesito un momento para pensar, es todo." Respondio Phineas y entro al callejon.

"¿Tienes idea de que esta sucediendo con el, Gretchen?" Le pregunto Isabella a su mejor amiga.

"No lo se. Quizas tenga que ver que hayamos tenido que salir de Danville, enfrentado soldados futuristas, evadiendo ladrones y que se esta haciendo de noche y aun no tenemos donde dormir, ¿No crees?" Respondio Gretchen.

"Creo que tienes razon." Respondio Ferb.

"Pero... ¿segura que no hay algo mas?"

"Sip." Respondio Gretchen.

"No lo se. Mejor ire a pregunt-"

"¡Yo voy!" Interrumpio Gretchen antes de salir corriendo al callejon con Phineas.

El sol seguia bajando y el cielo oscureciendose. Y Gene aun no habia regresado.

El cielo se habia oscurecido casi completamente cuando la chica del futuro regreso, "¡Que bueno que siguen aqui! Tuve que convencer a un hombre para que no tengamos que pagarle tanto, pero ya encontre donde dormir. El lugar no est-¿Donde estan Phineas y Gretchen?"

"Se fuer- ¡OH NO!" Dijo Marie, para ser interrumpida a ver que sus manos comenzaban a desaparecer, "¿QUE SUCEDE?" Los pies de Marie tambien estaban desapareciendo.

"¡No, no, no, no, no!" Dijo Isabella bastante preocupada. Todos del grupo(excepto Phineas y Gretchen) se agruparon junto a Marie para tratar de averiguar que sucedia.

"¡Calmate, niña! ¡Tus gritos de terror no nos ayudan! ¡¿Por que no desaparecen mis orejas?"

"¿Por que deberia calmarme? ¡Dejare de existir si est- NO, AHORA MIS PIERNAS Y BRAZOS ESTAN DESAPARECIENDO!" Y entonces Gene pudo ver que sucedia. Se apresuro a ir al callejon donde estaban Phineas y Gretchen, solo para al llegar pueda decir, "...Mi**da."

Phineas y Gretchen la escucharon, se alejaron el uno del otro y se pusieron de pie, con sus caras mas rojas de lo que es humanamente posible, "Genial. Simplemente genial. Gracias por hacer la situacion mas facil, chicos." Los gritos de terror de Marie dejaron de escucharse a ese punto. Gene camino en reversa lo suficiente para ver que sucedio y vio que Marie volvio a la normalidad.

"¿Que... que haces aqui?" Dijo Phineas, muy nervioso.

"Los atrapo en sus ejercicios de labios, al parecer." Dijo Gene con mucha seriedad.

"En serio, eso no fue lo que parecio... solo estabamos... ehm..." Gretchen puso sus dos dedos indices tocandose el uno con el otro mientras trataba de pensar en una excusa.

"Dah, por favor. Mis lentes no me traicionaron las suficientes veces como para cambiarlos. Yo se lo que vi."

Phineas trago saliva y dijo, "Bueno, ¿y entonces que? Lo que haciamos no era nada malo."

"Miren," Dijo Gene, con mas calma que antes, "Yo no voy a meterme en el camino de ustedes, ¡Pero Marie estaba a punto de desaparecer de la existencia!"

"¿C-como dices?" Pregunto Gretchen.

"Esto va asi: Si Phineas se enamora de ti en lugar de Isabella, entonces Marie nunca hubiera nacido, lo que lentamente la destruira de esta linea de tiempo. Pueden seguir con sus asuntos, pero esperen a que todo esto de Paradox termine."

"Bueno, supongo que puedo esperar." Dijo Gretchen.

"Y otra cosa, si alguien pregunta, esto no paso jamas. Esto DEBE quedar entre nosotros tres, ¿entendido?"

"Claro que si." Respondio Phineas.

"¿Que pasa? ¿Por que tardan tanto?" Dijo Isabella, quien estaba entrando al callejon.

"Nada importante. Ya, vamonos al hotel antes de que se haga mas de noche." Respondio Gene, tratando de hacer parecer que en realidad nada ocurria. Isabella le creyo.

Mientras se dirigian al hotel, Gene se mostraba muy pensativa. '_Si esos dos no pueden contener sus impulsos..._' Pensaba Gene, '_Esto puede terminar peor de lo que empezo..._'

* * *

><p><strong>Y en otras noticias, mi escaner me odia. Y yo tambien lo odio.<strong>


	11. Entretenimiento Nocturno

**Tarde mas de lo que queria, pero no tarde tanto como la ultima vez, ¿verdad? Esta vez lo que paso es se bloqueo la netbook de donde escribo esto(es una de esas netbooks que te dan en los colegios, que se bloquean cuando llega cierta fecha) y tuve que llevarla a desbloquear. ¿Y que sucedio despues? Resulta que mi netbook tenia un par de problemas que complicaron el desbloqueo y hubo que formatearla. En estos momentos estoy reinstalando y redescargando cada una de mis cosas una vez mas.**

**Bueno, pueden proseguir con la lectura.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10: Entretenimiento Nocturno<strong>

Como casi decia Gene en el capitulo anterior, el lugar no estaba nada mal. Lo que no es decir que no podia estar mejor, pero con la situacion actual, debian conformarse.

"¿Vale la pena este trabajo?" se preguntaba Gene a si misma mientras caminaba hacia la habitacion de las niñas. Si, asi es. Las cosas se complicaron un poco mas, ya que las niñas no querian dormir en la misma habitacion que los niños. Se esforzo en tratar de encontrar una solucion que complazca a ambos lados mientras que al mismo tiempo solo requiera una habitacion, pero fue todo en vano. Tuvo que usar los viejos metodos de persuacion(o sea: amenazo al dueño del hotel con una pistola laser).

Al principio esto parecia un buen empleo, es decir, ¡De no ser por ella no hubiera habido Juana de Arco! Aunque todo lo bueno viene con desventajas: Siguiendo con el ejemplo anterior, si ella no hubiera convertido a Juana de Arco en una importante figura francesa, entonces ella no hubiera pasado por su tragico desenlace.

"Quizas la razon de esto es que este empleo es... monotono. Quizas deba empezar a cambiar eso."

* * *

><p>"Tu largo discurso es algo con lo que estoy muy de acuerdo." Le dijo Ferb a su medio-hermano Phineas. El pelirrojo le estaba hablando a Ferb acerca de como tener que dormir separados de las chicas no solo era estupido e innecesario, sino que tambien arriesgado. Como eran solo dos personas, Gene tambien los dejo a cargo del dinero. Eran hermanos muy unidos, pero si los soldados de Paradox los sorprenden en ese lugar...<p>

* * *

><p>"Oye, Isabella." Dijo Gene a la niña de largo cabellos oscuro. Esta niña estaba leyendo un libro que al parecer algun cliente anterior se olvido en la habitacion.<p>

"¿Si?" Respondio Isabella. Se veia despreocupada y tranquila, como si ella supiera que al final de esto todo estaria bien. Incluso se reflejaba en su rostro.

"¿Que harias si yo te dijera que...?" La viajera temporal no se sentia muy comoda haciendo esa pregunta especifica, ya que existia la posibilidad de que Isabella piense que eso mismo esta sucediendo, "¿...Phineas piensa en otra persona la forma en que tu piensas de el?"

Isabella tuvo un pequeño tic: Cerro y abrio su ojo izquierdo rapidamente. Sus ojos comenzaban a reflejar el comienzo de un incendio forestal. Sus manos comenzaban a ejercer presion sobre los lados del libro. Luego lentamente movio su cabeza y comenzo a mirar el suelo, "¿Que... que tratas de decirme?"

Gretchen, Adyson y Ginger observaban a su lider, en lo que consideraban una de las raras veces en la que esta demostraba enojo. Gene ahora estaba temblando del nerviosismo: Dado como Isabella actuo hace unos segundos, si ella dice algo que le hace creer que Phineas poso sus ojos sobre ella misma, seria un milagro que lograra ver el Sol una vez mas.

"¡Calmate!" Dijo Gene, tratando de suprimir sus nervios, "¡Solo es una pregunta hipotetica!"

"¿En... en serio?" Respondio Isabella debilmente, como si estuviera por romper en llanto en cualquier momento.

"¡Claro que si! ¡Como se te ocurre creer lo que acabas de creer!"

Isabella volvio su vista al rostro de Gene, con su rostro demostrando la misma despreocupacion y tranquilidad de antes, como si la conversacion nunca hubiera pasado, "Pues sinceramente no lo se. Solo quiero que Phineas sea feliz. Y si otra chica lo hace feliz, entonces yo..." Isabella se detuvo abruptamente, "Yo... disculpenme." Su rostro cambio una vez mas, demostrando solo tristeza, antes de que literalmente se encerrara en el baño.

Gene le dirigio a Gretchen una mirada de profunda preocupacion, pero ella respondio con un rostro que exclamaba '¡Todo estara bien!'

* * *

><p>"No logro enterderlo, pero deben haber razones." Dijo Phineas, dedicando toda la potencia de su cerebro a descubrir por que las chicas no los querian dejar dormir con ellas. Ferb solo se quedo dormido.<p>

La habitacion no era muy grande, pero siendo dos personas, sintieron como que habia espacio de sobra. Solo habia un par de camas, el baño y un par de ventanas.

"Me pregunto si en casa nos extrañan... es decir, ¿Cuanto tiempo estuvimos lejos de nuestros padres? Claramente es mucho." Le dijo Phineas a Ferb. El pelirrojo no sabia que Ferb estaba dormido.

Despues de pensar unos momentos, se acosto en su cama y se puso a dormir. No sabian a que hora despertarian asi que tenian que estar con tanta bateria recargada como le sea posible.

* * *

><p>Cuatro horas despues...<p>

"Esas pestes no deben andar lejos de aqui." Se oyo.

"No se tu, pero creo que deberiamos divertirnos mas. O sea, ¡Tenemos pistolas! ¿Verdad?" Se oyo otra voz que le respondio a la primera.

"Las armas no son juguetes, imbecil. Debemos terminar con la mision rapido y sin dejar rastro."

"Oh, ¡Vamos! No tenemos que matar a nadie, solo juguemos al tiro al blanco un poco y ya."

"No."

"Bueno, vete y sigue buscando entonces. Yo me divertire con esos botes de basura que estan por alli."

"No lo haras. Tenemos ordenes. Ahora, andando."

"Soy un maldito adulto, puedo hacerme responsable por mis acciones, ¿OK?"

"Dah. Esta bien. ¿Si jugamos un poco a tiro al blanco podemos continuar con nuestro trabajo?"

"Claro, por que no."

"Muy bien."

* * *

><p>Gene se levanto de un sobresalto. Por suerte, nadie mas se desperto junto a ella, "¿Que fue eso?" se dijo a si misma, "Seguro fue algun condenado gato." Dijo antes de viajar al mundo de los sueños otra vez.<p>

O, mejor dicho, tratar de hacerlo. El sonido, que sonaba como un bote de basura metalico golpeando el suelo, se escucho una vez mas, "Me despiertas una vez, es tu culpa. Me despiertas dos veces y todos se mueren." Dijo en voz baja. Se puso de pie tratando de no despertar a nadie y levanto uno de sus zapatos del suelo. Se preparo para lanzarlo contra quien estuviera haciendo ruido, hasta que vio bien de donde venia.

Ella pudo ver un par de soldados disparandole a unos botes de basura. Estaban dentro de un callejon, asi que no tendrian escapatoria ante un ataque sorpresa, "Bien, si voy a hacer este trabajo divertido, esa es una buena manera de comenzar."

Rapidamente se vistio y salto de la ventana, tratando de caer sobre una pila de basura que estaba alli acumulada para no lastimarse. Una vez lo hizo, recogio una seccion de tubo de entre la basura y silenciosamente se acerco a los soldados, quienes seguian distraidos.

* * *

><p>"Por eso todos odian dormir en hoteles." Dijo Phineas en voz baja. Se escuchaban fuertes sonidos proveniendo de afuera y no lo dejaban dormir.<p>

El sonido parecia hacerse mas fuerte mientras mas Phineas trataba de cerrar las pestañas. Luego de un momento, su exasperacion llego a su limite(algo que es muy dificil que ocurra), y abrio su ventana, para sentarse en el marco, "Lo bueno de no dormir ahora es que tengo mas tiempo para pensar."

Aunque ni eso pudo lograr, ya que, viniendo del mismo lugar que los ruidos de golpes, oyo una voz familiar. Saco su cabeza por la ventana para poder ver que estaba sucediendo, y quedo en shock.

* * *

><p>Con uno de tantos gritos de dolor que habia lanzado en los ultimos tres minutos, Gene cayo al suelo. Esos dos soldados fueron demasiado para ella sola. Tampoco podia escapar, ya que para hacerlo tenia que atravesar a sus atacantes, pero estaba muy debil.<p>

"¿Cual fue tu gran idea?" Le pregunto uno de los soldados a Gene.

"Ja ja... ¡esto termino siendo mas divertido de lo que crei que seria!" Dijo el otro, "Pero sabes," Continuo el mismo soldado, y luego tomo un tono mas siniestro, "Podemos hacer esto aun mas divertido..."

"Pero que demonios..." Dijo Gene en voz baja.

"Vamos a matarla de todas formas, ¿O no?" Continuo el mismo soldado, hablando con su compañero, "¿Que nos impide hacer esto?"

Ambos soldados miraron a Gene y comenzaron a reirse de una forma que le puso los pelos de punta a la viajera. Habiendo entendido que es lo ellos querian hacer con ella, comenzo a alejarse de ellos arrastrandose, solo para llegar a una pared que le impidio proseguir. Mientras tanto, los soldados se acercaban a ella lentamente.

"No... esto no esta pasando... no puede..." Dijo Gene, con lagrimas recorriendole el rostro al darse cuenta de no podia escapar de su horrible final.

De repente, ambos soldados se detuvieron. Y luego cayeron de rostro al suelo. Algo que parecia sangre les brotaba de la espalda a ambos.

"Pero... pero que..." Dijo Gene, antes de dejar de mirar a los soldados y comenzar a mirar la causa de su muerte.

"¿Estas bien?" Dijo Phineas, empuñando una ensangrentada llave inglesa en su mano izquierda.

Gene estaba en un estado indescriptible. Tanto era asi, que se abalanzo sobre Phineas y lo beso mientras casi lo partia a la mitad con un abrazo absurdamente fuerte. Se alejo de el un poco avergonzada un segundo despues de su reaccion.

"Lo siento..." Dijo Gene, con un pequeños brillos rojos en el rostro, "Solo... crei que me iba a morir... y tu..."

"Si, no importa." Dijo Phineas, "Lo importante aqui es saber si estas bien."

"Me duelen mucho las piernas, pero el resto de mi cuerpo esta bien."

"No te preocupes, yo te ayudare a volver a tu habitacion."

* * *

><p>Una vez que todo fue dicho y hecho, Phineas volvio a su habitacion, se acosto en su cama y cerro los ojos. Solo para descubrir que otra vez no podia dormir. ¿Cual era el problema?<p>

¡Los rayos del sol!


End file.
